Betrayal Brings Out New Power
by DoomedFlare
Summary: Ash loses in the Kalos League to an old rival and after being betrayed by his so called friends decides to live in seclusion away from society and people. 5 years later he returns after being invited to a tournament where he can prove those who betrayed him wrong. Along with support from the people whos still believe in him but also some new unexpected friends help. AshxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here and here with a new version of my story. Now even though some people thought the previous version was good I decided I would remake my story with a completely different approach. Please let me know what you think about this story and suggest tings I could add/improve on in the story since it would be good to have viewer input on this story as it would not only help ne out with future story writing but would also allow me to bet closer to you guys as I follow what you guys want and I might add a few twists here it there depending n how I want this story to go. So anyways onward to the first chapter of my new story 'The Aura of Betrayal'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 1:** The start of suffering!

* * *

(During the Lumiose City Conference Finals)

 _"Finally after 2 years I can finally beat him! He may have beaten me in the Sinnoh League but he won't beat me this time!"_ Ash thought to himself as he sat in the locker room before his battle starts against the one person he always wanted to beat. "One thing that always bugged me is how he just showed up in the Sinnoh League and beat the entire competition...I never met him during my travels during Sinnoh so who is he?" Ash thought aloud and his trusty partner Pikachu noticed how much his trainer needed this victory. "Pika Pika" Pikachu said with determination which caused Ash to smile and pat his best friend on his head, "I know you want to get revenge too buddy and I know how badly the others want to fight but this take I have a plan" Ash smiled as he gave his best friend some encouragement. Ash was about to face off againstthe one person no-one knew about as he just waltzed through the gyms taking their gym badges and also use not one but two Legendary Pokémon during the Sinnoh League where everyone else was using the common Pokémon in Sinnoh like Bibarel or Luxray where as Tobias had Darkrai and Latios. However this was now Ash's chance to get his revenge as, if Tobias wasn't there he would've won the League.

Ash was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the referee announce "Red trainer please step up on your platform!" Ash looked at his best friend and smiled "It's now or never buddy, lets show them a battle that will electrify their spirits!" Upon hearing this Ash's faithful partner jumped onto his shoulder and they walked out onto the field as the judge was announcing Ash's name but the cheering of the crowd was deafening as Ash was known as the trainer of the unique Greninja. Ash looked out inti the stands and saw all his friends, especially Dawn who was in her cheerleader outfit.

As Ash stepped out onto his platform, Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and glared at the Trainer known as Tobias who was standing opposite them. "Just so you know Tobias I'm not going down as easy as last time so lets give them a great battle!" Ash shouted over the crowds cheering as Tobias gave him a simple nod and pulled out a certain Pokémon's Pokeball. "This is the semi-final 6 on 6 battle between Ash and Tobias! There will be no substitutions and no time limit! Trainers send out your first Pokémon!" the referee stated. "Primeape battle time!" Ash shouted while throwing Primeape's Pokeball while Tobias sent out the pitch black Pokémon known as Darkrai. "Primeape vs Darkrai! Battle Begin!" said the referee. "Darkrai use **Dark Void** " Dark sent a dark ball towards Primeape but as the ball disappeared Primeape stood there wide awake and ready to battle. "What the hell!?" Tobias shouted but Ash chuckled "Primeape use **Close Combat** and **Brick Break**!" Ash commanded calmly. Primeape ran towards Darkrai and quickly hit it with kicks and punches and followed by a quick chop to his head. Ash smiled but was surprised that Darkrai was able to get up after two super effective hits. "Good now Darkrai use **Thunderbolt** followed by **Ice Beam**!" Tobias said with a twist of coolness in his voice but Ash was quick to think "Primeape dodge then use **Iron Tail** then **Karate Chop** and **Brick Break** combo!" Primeape managed to dodge and then sent Darkrai flying into the wall knocking him out. "Darkrai is unable to battle the winner is Primeape!" the referee exclaimed as the crowd erupted into cheers as again Ash was the only person to defeat Darkrai. Tobias was in disbelief as he as able to take down one of Ash's Pokémon before but now he wasn't able to. Tobias calmly returned Darkrai to its Pokeball and threw another into the air. "Latios battle time!" Brock looked at everyone and laughed "HA I told you now pay up!" Max gave Brock $20 and sighed while muttering "Damn you Brock..." After that little bet everyone turned their focus on the battle but noticed Latios was about to use its signature move **Luster Purge**. "Primeape get out of there!" Ash commanded as he looked for a way to counter. Primeape tried to dodge but was knocked out due to exhaustion from his bout with Darkrai the match before. "Primeape is unable to battle Latios is the winner!" Ash returned Primeape after giving him some thanking words. "Ok Charizard show them your strength!" Ash yelled as he threw a Pokeball into the air.

The battles went on with continuous back and forths between Tobias and Ash, who were both getting fed up with them as their last two Pokémon fainted in a double knock out. "Goodra and Bisharp are unable to battle its a double knock out!" Ash and Tobias both returned their Pokémon and looked at each other "I must admit you have gotten stronger Ash" Tobias said with a hint of respect. "Yeah you too Tobias I never thought I'd have to use this Pokémon against you" Ash stated as he held up a Pokeball. "Don't be too sure Ash after all this Pokémon in this Pokeball is one you have a strong connection with!" Tobias shouted as he threw the Pokeball into the air which revealed the majestic legendary bird Pokémon, Ho-oh. Brock and Misty were pissed off as they knew how much Ho-oh meant to Ash and knew hat he never wanted to face Ho-oh at all. Ash stared at the ground, obviously distraught upon seeing the Pokémon who granted him eternal happiness flying before him. Suddenly Ash heard Ho-oh speak in his head "I'm sorry Chosen One of my father Arceus I don't want to fight you but I am currently under command of Tobias so I have no choice" Ash simply nodded at Ho-oh who gave a cry of battle in return. "How is Ash going to win now, Brock?" Misty asked Brock who was so stunned he couldn't give an answer. "Greninja I chose you!" Ash said as he spun and threw Greninja's Pokeball onto the ground. "And we have a final battle between the majestic Ho-oh and the special Greninja! This is truly the battle of the ages folks!" the announcer shouted as the crowd erupted into cheers. "Greninja use **Water Shuriken**!" Ash commanded and without hesitation Greninja threw two shurikens at Ho-oh but was quickly countered by Tobias as he commanded "Ho-oh use **Sacred Fire**!" Upon this command Ho-oh used it signature move and made the two shurikens evaporate. Ash gritted his teeth but Greninja and Pikachu both snapped him out of it and returned him to the battle. "Greninja use **Double Team** followed by consecutive uses of **Cut**!" Ash commanded and Greninja split into 30 clones and they all charged at Ho-oh who gave out a sharp cry. "Ho-oh don't show weakness and flap that frog away with your wings!" Tobias commanded and Ho-oh sent Greninja away using his wings. Greninja could barely stand and looked at Ash and gave him the 'It's time' look and Ash understood what Greninja wanted to do. "Greninja we can do this! We will become stronger and stronger! LET'S GO!" Upon those words being said Greninja was covered in a veil of water and after the water turned into a giant **Water Shuriken** on Greninja's back it revealed him as he took the appearance of Ash. "And here it is the mysterious Greninja!" the announcer shouted with the crowd cheering. "Greninja use **Water Shuriken**!" As ash shouted this Greninja pit his hand into the air and created a giant flaming **Water Shuriken** which left the crowd shocked but Tobias was quick to think and commanded "Ho-oh use **Scared Fire** and **Fire Blast**!" Ho-oh shot both a **Scared Fire** and a **Fire Blast** both of which hit Greninja as Ho-oh was hit. The two Pokémon stared at each other but Greninja was the first to fall as he turned back to his normal form and laid on the ground fainted. "Greninja is unable to battle, Ho-oh is the winner and Tobias is therefore the winner of the Lumiose Conference!" the referee announced as Ash returned Greninja and silent walked out of the stadium after losing his 6th league in a row.

Ash's friends watched Ash leave with both sadness and anger. Sadness as he had lost another league but anger since he has failed each league he has participated in. "I thinks it time we tell him, this has gone on long enough!" Misty said to which everyone but Gary agreed to. Gary quickly left the group to go look for Ash. He looked all over the area where the league took place and then found him sitting under a tree with Pikachu and his other Pokémon trying to comfort their master and friend. Gary silently approached Ash and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Ash we all lose from time to time and plus that was just unfair of him to use the Pokémon you admire the most." Gary tried to cheer him up but realised his words weren't going to reach him at the moment. He wrote down a note for Pikachu to give to Ash after he had recovered and walked away but not before looking at his best friend and rival one last time and ran back to the others as to not arouse suspicion in their group. A few hours later it was almost evening and Ash had just recovered and looked at his Pokémon with a tear running down his cheek. "I'm sorry guys I caused us to lose another league and we were so close too..." Ash said quietly but his Pokémon shook their heads and hugged Ash as they knew it would take him a long time to become a Pokémon Master and they decided to be with him no matter how long it took him. Pikachu then remembered the note Gary gave him and handed it to Ash "Pika Pi Pika Chu" was all Pikachu could say as he watched his friend read the note. "Ash, I just wanted to say to be careful when you return home! I can't go into detail but I have a bad feeling about something the others at going to do... See ya later -Gary" Ash smiled as he knew his best friend and rival would have his back no matter what. "What do you say we go home guys? It's been a while and I'm sure you would like to see the others again." All of Ash's Pokémon gave a cry of joy as he returned each of them but Pikachu to their Pokeballs and made his way to the airport where he would take a plane home. _"I can't wait to get home but I have the feeling that Mom won't be too happy about me losing another league..."_ Ash thought as he remembered what his mother said when he came home from Unova. Little did Ash and Pikachu know that they were in for the most painful moment of their lives when they reached Pallet Town airport.

* * *

 **And that's where I'm ending it. Now I know some of you would be wondered what happened to my other story 'The Ace's Betrayal'...Well I'm sorry to inform you but I decided to rewrite the entire story as it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I know hat many of you lied the old one so I will get back to writing it after I have finished thinking about how I go about it. If you guys have ANY suggestions for the rewrite that you would want to see make it into the final version of it then PM me or leave it in the reviews for THIS chapter. Any other chapters with this story will be used for ideas regarding this story not 'The Ace' Betrayal' and even if you make it clear its for that story it will be ignored as I'm only taking suggestions from this chapter or PM's. And I might not be able to write as much due to me alos studying for my A levels which will help me get into Uni so don't expect a lot of chapters being put up over the weekend or next week.**

 **Anyways DoomedFlare out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here and here with the second chapter of this story. Please let me know what you think about this story and suggest tings I could add/improve on in the story since it would be good to have viewer input on this story as it would not only help ne out with future story writing but would also allow me to bet closer to you guys as I follow what you guys want and I might add a few twists here it there depending n how I want this story to go. I won't judge your ideas and if I'm given an idea I have planned I will give that person the credit since I'm a nice guy. Now some ideas won't make it through such as AshxDawn or AshxSerena since those two won't be around Ash much longer *spoilers*. Anyways on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 1:** The start of suffering!

* * *

 _"Why, Why, Why, god dammit why!? Why did he have Ho-oh!? Why did I lose AGAIN!?"_ those three questions had been running through Ash's head the entire time he was on the plane with Pikachu after his loss to Tobias at The Lumiose Conference. Pikachu was worried as he had never seen his friend like this before, sure he had taken losses better in the past but this...this was different. Ash continued to stare out the window while replaying the entire match in his head to find why he lost so he could avoid what might happen to him when he gets home. Pikachu had enough of Ash trying to find out a reason and decided to give him a mild **Thunderbolt** to help clear Ash's mind. Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled "Thanks buddy I needed that, sorry if I worried you I was just thinking about the battle..." Pikachu nuzzled against Ash's to show it was alright but to never make him that worried again. Ash just simply smiled and scratched Pikachu behind his ears.

A few moments later the plane landed in Pallet Town airport and Ash made his way to the terminal when his X-Transceiver lite up. Ash pulled it out and noticed that Gary was calling him so he picked up the call while putting on a smile. "Hey Ash how are you holding up?" Gary questioned while smiling. "I'm doing much better now Gary thanks for asking. Anyways why did you call me as I know it wasn't for idle chit-chat." Ash asked in a more serious tone. "Yeah about that...Your Mom has gone crazy now that she knows you lost another league so I had to take your awards and accomplishments to Grandpa if that's OK?" Gary asked worried about Ash's reaction. _"So she is gonna hurt me after all..."_ Ash thought to himself but snapped out of it. "Yeah its OK Gary how did Professor Oak react to my loss?" Ash asked as he was curious on how the elderly Professor would react. "Grandpa felt sorry for you as he knew how much Ho-oh meant to you and can understand why you lost since you couldn't concentrate with Ho-oh on the field..." Gary replied smiling as he knew his Grandpa still believed in Ash. "That's good to hear, anyways I'm on my way to my house would you like to come with me and help out especially after last time?" Ash asked almost hoping Gary would say yes. "yeah sure I can't let that happen to you again Ash...It's unfair!" Gary replied almost angry about what happened last time.

 **-Flashback to Ash returning home from Unova-**

Ash walked into the front garden and saw Mimey sweeping the porch. "Hey Mr. Mime, Mom making you sweep again?" Ash said in a sympathetic tone as Mimey nodded with a saddened look as he knew Ash was in for hell when he walked through the door. Gary quickly ran up to Ash and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "You aren't seriously going in there Ash!? You know what she is going to do..." Gary pleaded as he didn't want his best friend and rival to go through that again. "I have to Gary its going to happen eventually." Ash relied in a quiet tone whereas Pikachu was confused at what was going on. "Pikachu and Mimey go with Gary...I don't want you guys seeing this..." Ash replied almost depressed to which both Pokémon quickly obeyed and ran to Gary. "See ya when I get put of this house again Gary..." Ash said as he too a deep breath and walked into his house. "Mom I'm home..." Ash said sulkily and as he suspected he was greeted with a slap around the face and his mother shouting at him "HOW COULD YOU LOSE ANOTHER LEAGUE!?" Delia screamed at her son not caring abut how he felt. "I'm sorry Mom...my rival was too strong yet again..." Ash replied while holding back tears. "SORRY DOESNT CUT IT YOUNG MAN! YOU MADE ME THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE TOWN AGAIN!" Delia screamed telling Ash a lie to make him feel sorry for her. Ash didn't respond so Delia started to punch and kick him for losing another league. Little did Delia know was that Gary was watching through the window along with Pikachu and Mimey and Pikachu's cheeks were sparking with electricity as he wanted to electrocute that woman hurting his friend. Ash however was lying on the floor bleeding from all over due to Delia's kicks and punches. Delia then proceeded to grab Ash by his hair and threw him out the house and slamming the door in his face. Gary ran over to his best friend and hugged him tightly trying to comfort his best friend.

 **-Back to the Present Day-**

Ash was walking down the path leading to his home town, since Pallet Town airport was on route 1, he suddenly felt a familiar presence near him and he looked around. "Pika Pi Pika Chu?" Pikachu looked at his friend who was looking around trying to find who was nearby when he was suddenly knocked don by his Pidgeot and two Eevee's. Pidgeot looked at Ash and rubbed her head against him , showing she was happy to see him again. The two Eevee then jumped in Ash's lap as they knew what a kind hearted trainer he was thanks to Pidgeot telling them about him. "So Pidgeot I guess you want to come back on my journey with me and that these two Eevee want to join me?" Pidgeot and the Eevee nodded their heads and Ash pulled out 3 Pokeballs and caught them all. Ash then carried on walking until he saw Gary standing outside his house along with a few other people Ash recognised. "Hey Ash!" Gary and the others shouted. As Ash approached his house he realised the people along side him were Paul, Barry, Trip, Cynthia, Lance, Sabrina and Steven all of which, along with a few other people, knew Ash had the potential to be a great trainer and anted to be there to support him as they heard what was going to happen thanks to Gary. "Hey guys hat are you all doing here?" Ash asked looking at the big group of people. "We came to support you as we know you aren't feeling very happy after what Tobias did to you..." Paul and Barry said while giving Ash a sympathetic look to which he simply nodded. "I also told them about what might happen when you walk through the door Ash so don't worry OK." Gary stated which calmed Ash down and caused him to smile. Ash took a deep breath and opened the door to his house where he was met by a firm punch to the face but Delia didn't notice the people behind Ash, who caught him as he stumbled backwards with a bleeding nose. Pikachu was the first to act as he hit Delia with a powerful **Thunderbolt** to which Pidgeot and the two Eevee's came out of their Pokeballs and hit Delia with **Hurricane, Shadow Ball and Swift**. "How does it feel Delia? Being hurt isn't fun is it!?" Paul, Trip, Barry and Gary shouted. Then the rest of Ash's friends came out from behind Delia and May, Dawn, Iris and Serena helped her up. "How dare you hurt Delia! She did nothing wrong!" Dawn and the others screamed at Ash's group. "Really Dawn? You are siding with this...BITCH? Pathetic!" Paul scoffed at Dawn which made her angry as she tried to attack Paul.

The others in Ash's group all countered the others and then it was time for Drew, who was standing behind Delia to make his point but to the others surprise he walked over to Ash and helped him with his bleeding nose. "Drew how could you!?" May screamed as she saw her love interest help her most hated person. "He was injured by his mother so I decided to go with his group now and Paul is right! By siding with this bitch you are all pathetic!" Drew snapped but stopped when he saw Ash getting up with a blue aura around him. "Mind telling me why you are doing this?" he said calmly even though he was hurt on the inside. "It's because you are a pathetic trainer Ash!" Misty screamed. "Yeah you didn't even earn most of the Kanto badges as about 6 were given to you for a good deed!" Brock shouted. "You held us back on our dreams! We would have been better with out you!" May, Dawn and Serena screamed. "You also never took the hint that any of us liked you Ash! You are so dense!" Iris screamed but to everyone's shock Ash started laughing. "I never took the hint huh?" Ash said while laughing to which Gary and Paul started laughing as well. "What's so funny?" Cilian and Max said at the same time. "What's funny is that Ash was never dense! He knew the girls liked him but he acted dense just so thy would leave him alone as he didn't want to be with anyone!" Gary stated.

Ash simply nodded in agreement as he stopped laughing. "So is that really how you all feel? Even after I saved you all multiple times in the past as if it wasn't for me the world would have been destroyed?" Ash said in a serious tone to which all the traitors nodded in agreement which sent Ash in a mixture of depression and anger. His aura faded and he walked out the house but was stopped when the traitors sent out their Pokémon. "You aren't leaving Ash! We will make you give up your dream and Pokémon!" Delia and the traitors said. However when the traitors ordered their Pokémon to attack Ash they refused and broke their Pokeballs which showed they wanted to go with Ash. Misty lost her Psyduck, Brock lost his Crobat, Tracey lost his Syther, Max lost his Ralts, May lost her Blaziken, Dawn lost her Piplup and Buneary, Iris lost her Excadrill, Dragonite and Axew, Cilian lost his Pansage, Serena los her Braixen, Bonnie lost Dedenne and Clemont lost Luxray. (Braixen and Buneary didn't wan to go anywhere if they weren't around Greninja or Pikachu). All the traitors were shocked as they had lost their partners who decided to go with someone who believed in their Pokémon and had a pure heart. Ash caught all the Pokémon that left the traitors and walked out with his group to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash and Gary knocked on the Professors door and he opened to see Ash and his group. "So it happened did it Gary?" Professor Oak asked his grandson who nodded. Professor Oak pulled Ash into a hug and comforted him. "So what are you going to do now Ash? I presume you will be taking all your Pokémon with you?" the professor asked with a hint of sadness as he didn't want to lose his favorite trainer along side his grandson. Ash shook his head "I'd prefer if you looked after them professor since they trust you. Just don't let Tracey near them. Oak was shocked at the trainers kind words as he expected Ash to want to take his Pokémon with him but since he trust Oak so much he couldn't refuse. "I'll stay and help you grandpa after all Tracey doesn't deserve to come near here again!" Gary said which made the elderly professor happy. "Sure thing Gary, I could use your help with them and your knowledge of Ash's Pokémon." Professor Oak said. Asha nd his group walked out back and had all of Ash's Pokémon come towards him. "Ok gang we have been betrayed by other 'friends' but luckily we have people who still believe in us! We also have a few new additions to our family, you may recognise them or might not." Ash said as he threw the Pokeballs with the traitors Pokémon in them. all of Ash's Pokémon were happy to know hat some of the traitors Pokémon wanted to help out with Ash. "Professor I'm going to need you and Gary to look after these guys for a few years while I'm traveling to understand this power I have. Is that Ok?" Ash asked and Professor Oak and Gary nodded their heads to which Ash smiled. "I'll be back with this power under control as well as possibly some new Pokémon." Ash said as he walked off into the sunset.

* * *

 **And that's where I'm ending it. That was quite an interesting turn of events wouldn't you agree? Anyways like always if you guys have ANY suggestions for this story leave them in the reviews or PM me if you don't think I'll be able to see your review a any point. And I might not be able to write as much due to me also studying for my A levels which will help me get into Uni so don't expect a lot of chapters being put up over the weekend or next week.**

 **Anyways DoomedFlare out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here and here with the second chapter of this story. Please let me know what you think about this story and suggest tings I could add/improve on in the story since it would be good to have viewer input on this story as it would not only help ne out with future story writing but would also allow me to bet closer to you guys as I follow what you guys want and I might add a few twists here it there depending n how I want this story to go. I won't judge your ideas and if I'm given an idea I have planned I will give that person the credit since I'm a nice guy. Now some ideas Anyways on with the chapter!**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _"Speech" -_ Aura and Telepathy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 3: 5 Years and a surprising return**

* * *

 **-In the Hall of Origin after the betrayal-**

Arceus had called his children, the legendary Pokémon, for an emergency meeting which was very rare which shocked most of the legends. "Father what is gong on? You rarely call us for these types of meetings!" Lugia stated as he was in deep concern about what has happened. Arceus looked at his children and saw they all wanted to know what was going on. Arceus cleared his throat and began to speak "My children, I have brought you here today to tell you something terrible has happened to the Chosen One, something even I couldn't have foreseen!" The legendary Pokémon were shocked and concerned about the Chosen One but let their father continue. "His former friends had betrayed him and claimed the he was a weak trainer even though he had saved them more times than they could count!" Latias, Lugia, Mew, Mewtwo and Manaphy all had shocked, angry and sad expressions in their faces. "When I see those filth I will make sue they get hit by my most powerful **Psystrike**!" Mewtwo shouted. "They will feel the wrath of my **Aeroblast**!" Lugia roared. "Also we have to free our friends Ho-Oh, Darkrai and Suicune from Tobias's clutches as he has been abusing their powers!" Mew cried out which made Arceus nod. "Mewtwo I leave you in charge of recovering the legends from Tobias and then we have to wait for the Chosen One to return!" Arceus said and the meeting was ended there but Arceus took not of how Latias, Mew, Manaphy and Azelf reacted to the news.

 **-5 years later on top of Mt Silver-**

It was a heavy snowstorm on the peak of the giant mountain that was located between the Kanto and Jhoto regions, but that didn't stop a certain raven haired trainer and his aura trainer. The trainer, known as Ash Ketchum, was training his aura with his Lucario but was interrupted by his long time partner and best friend, Pikachu. _"Ash! ASH! When are we going back to the others?"_ Pikachu cried out as he was starting to get cold even though he had been on the peak of Mt Silver for 2 years now. "Soon Pikachu, I just need to finish my meditation so don't rush me!" Ash responded, his voice was much deeper and mature and his hair was more spiky than before. He wore a larger version of his Kalos jacket with a black undershirt, dark blue jeans and a black cap with a Pokeball symbol on it. _"Master that's enough now. I can tell you have significantly improved on your aura powers over these last two years and I am impressed!"_ His Lucario spoke to him via his aura. Ash sighed as he had to remind Lucario of something. "Lucario what have I told you about calling me Master?" Lucario gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head apologetically. Ash's aura abilities had improved though. He had gained the ability to not only sense people in a 10 mile radius but he could also read emotions and understand his Pokémon more. Ash had also been training up his Pokémon for when he took on all the Leagues again, which he planned to do after his return to Pallet Town. Ash, along with Pikachu and Lucario walked to over to a group of 3 Pokémon that were waiting as they knew that today was the day they were returning to the others. Ash's current team had Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, a shiny Gallade and a Glaceon(This Glaceon is one of the Eevee's Ash caught on Route 1). Ash recalled everyone but Pikachu, of course, and Charizard. Ash and Pikachu hoped onto Charizard's back and gave him a smile. "You ready to see the others again Charizard? I know its been a while since you have seen them." Charizard nodded his head and roared as he took off into the sky and headed for his destination, Pallet Town, but Ash wasn't prepared for what was going to happen.

 **-In Pallet Town 1 hour before Ash's arrival-**

Everyone was running around Pallet Town trying to get everything set up in time for their prides return. "Ok hurry up we haven't got much time left until he returns!" one of Ash's true friends shouted who was none other than Gary Oak. Gary, along with Professor Oak, were the only to who knew Ash went and had kept in contact with him. Among the people tying to get everything set up you could see the Elite Four and Champions of every region Ash had went to as well as the gym leaders, minus Brock, Misty, Norman and Cilian, and the Frontier Brains as they al hoped to see Ash again. Among them were Ash's rivals and friends from the other regions, some of which appeared to be carrying musical instruments for what was planned later. "Oi Gary! Where do you want this?" Lance and Steven shouted as they were holding up a table to be carried. "Put that one over there!" Gary shouted while pointing at an empty area. Lance and Steven carried the table to the empty area and, with the help of their Pokémon, got everything they need to do set up. Ash's rivals had also finished what they were doing. However there was a group of about 10 or so who were getting impatient as they wanted Ash to arrive sooner. This group included Sabrina, Clair, Flannery, Roxanne, Cynthia, Skyla, Elesa, Caitlin, Roxie and Annabel, who were all waiting for Ash as they wanted to tell him something important. "Hey can you lot stop daydreaming and help us out!?" shouted Paul who was trying to move somethings around by himself. "Sorry!" the 10 girls shouted in unison. After about 55 minutes of preparation it was done, the whole town was set up to welcome Ash back home but one thing shocked everyone waiting for Ash, the legendary Pokémon from each region had come to welcome him back as well.

5 minutes later everyone in Pallet Town heard the roar of a Charizard and they all cheered as they saw Ash dismount his Charizard and let his other Pokémon out of their Pokeballs. "Welcome back Ash/Chosen One!" everyone shouted in unison as Ash walked into Pallet Town. "Hey everyone, long time no see!" Ash said with a sight chuckle as he had never expected this to happen. Gary, Paul, Barry and Professor Oak approached Ash and gave him manly and brotherly hugs. "Welcome home! How did the training go?" Gary asked. "It went great I finally have control over it and it all thanks to my Lucario for helping me out with understanding it. Ash said. "Hey Paul, is it all set up?" Ash asked to which Paul nodded. "Good lets see how well our practice helped us!" Ash said as he walked towards the stage with Gary, Paul and Barry. Professor Oak walked onto the stage and picked up the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce that Ash Ketchum is back and along with his friends will be performing a song they had been practicing over the last 5 years!" The crowd clapped as the stage lit up one by one until only Ash was in the Shadows and started singing the lyrics to Raised by the Wolves by Falling in Reverse. The light then shone one Ash when the song reached a less softer point and upon seeing how much Ash had matured, the 10 girls who waited for him blushed as they watched the one they cared about sing. However as he song finished something no-one could have expected happened. "Dragonite/Salamance/Garchomp/Hydreigon use **Dragon Pulse** on Ash!" The attacks collided with Ash and sent him flying into a tree with blood flowing out of his body, to which they Legendary Pokémon ran over to try and heal him. "YOU LOT! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACES HERE AGAIN!" Gary, Paul, Cynthia, Steven, Lance, Drew and Sabrina shouted as they saw the people who betrayed Ash 5 years ago laughing at what they did. "Did you see how he went flying?" Dawn laughed. "Yeah I know right? How pathetic!" May, Iris, Cilian, Norman, Delia, Misty, Brock, Max and Tobias laughed. "TOBIAS!?" Gary an Cynthia shouted but were stopped when Mewtwo rushed at Tobias and took Ho-Oh's, Darkrai's and Suicune's Pokeballs away(Yes I know Tobias used Latios but that will be explained in the next chapter) and released them and broke the Pokeballs. _"Finally we are free!"_ Darkrai, Suicune and Ho-Oh said using telepathy.

Ho-Oh looked at Tobias and growled at him _"How dare you use me against my Blessed One 5 years ago! For that you will pay!"_ Ho-Oh screeched a she shot a **Sacred Fire** at Tobias which burned him alive. Everyone but the traitors laughed as they knew Tobias deserved that but the traitors looked horrified about what they would get. To their shock the legends did nothing but Ash slowly got up and called Greninja from the lab. Ash looked at Greninja "You ready Greninja?" Greninja looked at his friend/trainer and nodded _"Yes lets send these guys off just like Team Rocket Ash! LET'Z GO!"_ Ash nodded "LET'Z GO!" Ash and Greninja put up their left and right arms respectively which triggered their special ability, the Bond Phenomenon, which caused Ash and Greninja to be in total sync and transform into Ash-Greninja. "You ready Greninja?" Ash asked his best friend, next to Pikachu, Charizard and Gary. _"I'm ready Ash! Time for that Shuriken to fly again!"_ Ash nodded and looked dead ahead "Greninja use **Water Shuriken** at full strength!" Ash commanded while raising his hand into the air. Greninja did the same and a giant **Water Shuriken** appeared over his head and he threw it at the traitors who blasted off like Team Rocket did. "Great job Gren-" Ash was about to finish but fell down unconscious. "SOMEONE GET HIM INSIDE QUICKLY!" Gary shouted with panic and concern. Cynthia and Sabrina picked Ash up and carried him inside the lab where he was set down and treated by Gary. Everyone but the 10 girls, Pikachu and Greninja left Ash to rest. The ones who remained had decided to stay by Ash's side until he wakes up.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry this one took so long I had to think about how some event would play out. Special thanks to Cutesaralisa for the idea of what to do with Tobias. Anyways like always if you guys have ANY suggestions for this story leave them in the reviews or PM me if you don't think I'll be able to see your review at any point. Thankfully I'm now have a week of so I'm able to write this story a bit more so look out for Chapter 4 soon!**

 **Anyways DoomedFlare out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here and here with the second chapter of this story. Please let me know what you think about this story and suggest tings I could add/improve on in the story since it would be good to have viewer input on this story as it would not only help me out with future story writing but would also allow me to bet closer to you guys as I follow what you guys want and I might add a few twists here it there depending on how I want this story to go. I won't judge your ideas and if I'm given an idea I have planned I will give that person the credit since I'm a nice guy. Now some ideas Anyways on with the chapter!**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _"Speech" -_ Aura and Telepathy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 4: Training for the competition**

* * *

 **-With Ash's Pokémon and the Legendaries outside-**

All of Ash's Pokémon looked at the Legendary Pokémon in front of them, some confused while others knew what was going to be asked of them, there was a hint of concern, worry and anger across their faces. "How dare they attack Ash on his return! He had been looking forward to this day for 5 years and now its ruined!" Charizard roared out which scared some of Ash's younger Pokémon. All of the older Pokémon nodded in agreement and looked at the Legendaries hoping to find out what was going to happen. "So what is going to happen to those who hurt Ash?" Sceptile and Infernape asked towards the Alpha Pokémon standing in front of them. Arceus, who had been around when it happened, was enraged by what happened. He was enraged by not only the fact his Chosen One was attacked but he was attacked on the day of his return! "Well we know that Delia will have a trial set for her abuse towards Ash as well as the attempt to take his Pokémon away from him like the other traitors, however the others will have different punishments." As Arceus said this Pikachu and Greninja walked out into the ranches garden while the others hoped they brought good news. "How is he!?" Latias pleaded as she wanted to know how the Altomare's hero was. "He's doing fine...for now" Pikachu responded with almost a grim look on his face. Greninja nodded and looked at the ground before looking up and addressing everyone, "So far he has healed completely however he isn't waking up mostly because the blasts from those **Dragon Pulse's** knocked him into a tree and also hit him in the stomach." Everyone else however was confused about one thing. "But if he flew into a tree and had took the attacks to his stomach then how was he able to stand and use your powers?" A confused Typlosion asked. "It's because of his Aura, his aura kicked in after he was attacked so he started healing right away!" Everyone turned their heads to see Ash's Lucario staring right at them. Everyone sighed with relief as they knew Ash was going to be ok. "When I next see them I'll be sure to give them my most powerful **Flamethrower**!" Infernape, Typlosion, Torkoal, Magmortar, Charizard and Emboar shouted.

Over the 5 years Ash was training he went around all 6 regions again to capture new Pokémon to add to his family. All of his old Pokémon as well as the ones who joined him from the traitors, aside from Pikachu, had become fully evolved during training which pleased Ash during the whole time as he could sense how determined they were to restore his pride and cheerful side. Along his travels Ash had managed to also capture a: Beedrill, Fearow, Shiny Nidoking, Ninetails, Nidoqueen, Shiny Gyarados, Clefable, Victreebell, Aracanine, Arbok, Marowak, Dragonite, Kabutops, Omastar, Aerodactyl. Shiny Scizor, Steelix, Ampharos, Tyranitar (the one he met as a Larvitar), Houndoom, Urasring, Granbull, Kingdra, Swampert, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Slaking, Gardevoir, Ninjask, Shedinja, Shiny Absol, Salamance, Metagross, Aggron, Flygon, Shiny Miltotic, Zangoose, Empoleon, Froslass, Electivire, Magmortar, Porygon-Z, Weaville, Yanmega, Shiny Luxray, Bronzong, Lucario, Rampardos, Honchcrow, Toxicroak, Magnezone,, Shiny Gallade, Chandelure, Galvantula, Zoroark, Scolipede, Hydreigon, Chesnaught, Pyroar (Male), Meowstic (Female), Shiny Aegislash, Tyrantrum, Clawitzer and all the eeveelutions.

All of Ash's Pokémon agreed to use their most powerful moves next time they saw the traitors, which left Arceus smiling as he could see Ash had many loyal Pokémon and friends beside him wherever he went now. Suddenly Gary and Paul ran towards the large group of Pokémon. "Pika Pikapi?" Pikachu asked to which the two young trainers looked at Arceus for a translation. "He wants to now how Ash is doing." Arceus said bluntly to which Gary and Paul smiled. "Ash is doing fine now Pikachu he is just confused as all." Paul said as he showed genuine happiness as he told them all about Ash's recovery. "However, Ash's older brother and sister as well as my older sister and brother heard about what happened and are on their way so expect 4 new faces around here." Gary said showing a mixture of terror and happiness. Terror because he had promised Ash's brother and sister Ash's safety and happiness as he gets to see his older siblings again. "Aww come on Gary surely they aren't that bad, right?" Paul questioned but when he got no response from Gary he went from joking to terrified. "To put it simple, Ash's older brother is the best trainer in Kanto, Paul!" Gary said which terrified Paul. "Well just hope your girlfriend saves you Gary!" Paul said bluntly to which Gary nodded. "Yeah lets hope!"

 **-Inside the lab with Ash and the girls-**

"So how are you feeling Ash?" Cynthia and Sabrina asked with a hint of concern in their voices. "I'm doing fine now even though it still stings a little where I got hit, but I'll be fine." Ash said with a smile which sent away all of the girls worries. Anabel was the first to speak up after that "Ash when I heard you singing on stage I have to admit it was pretty damn good! How come you never took up a career in singing?" Ash sighed and looked out the window. "The thing is I did have a singing career when I was younger but I stopped as my mom started getting demanding of my performances..." Ash said while holding back some tears. This had shocked everyone that they didn't even notice the young Pokémon professor and Ash's Sinnoh rival entering the room. "Ash I'm sorry your mother had to do that to you, it wasn't fair at all." Gary said as he gave his oldest friend a brotherly hug in an attempt to help him cope with the bad memories flooding into his mind. "Gary...what EXACTLY did Ash's mom make him do as a kid?" Cynthia asked as this had given her another reason to hate the witch known as Delia. "You see when Ash was 6 he was a very good singer and at the time his mother happened to record him singing one day and uploaded it onto the internet. Naturally this got a lot of attention and it even drawn in famous artists wanting to transform Ash into a successful singer, so for a total of 3 years Ash was constantly being moved around on tours and going to sing at concerts... However, Delia got greedy with how much money Ash was earning at the time so she would force him to take more tours which I also believe was the point where she started beating him." Gary gave the explanation while holding back tears of regret as he should've stopped Delia back then to save his friend from that kind of torment. Cynthia and everyone else in the room were furious about what they just heard as they found out an even greater reason to help Ash with his situation.

Suddenly the door to the lab opened and through the door a group of four young adult trainers ran in. Sabrina had easily recognised the four as she had faced them all in a Gym Battle before but she didn't expect the reasoning to why they were here. Two of the trainers ran over to Ash to try and comfort him while the other two gave Gary a hug. "Well its good to see you four again!" Sabrina said with shock as she got the trainers attention. "Indeed it has Sabrina, but I must ask why you aren't in Saffron City." One of the trainers replied with caused Sabrina to blush as she looked away from Ash. One of the other trainers let out a squeal as she knew why Sabrina was here. "Aw looks like someone has a crush! What happened to the tough Gym Leader we faced 10 years ago?" Sabrina's blush got darker and shot the trainer a glare while everyone just laughed. "You're one to talk Blue! Didn't you have a crush on-" Sabrina was about to finish her sentence but then the trainer revealed as Blue shot her a death glare so she stopped what she was saying. "Anyways, thank you for letting us know what was going to happen little bro!" the older trainer standing by Blue said to Gary. "Hey it was no big deal Green, it was better I told you instead of you finding out via media broadcasts." Gary said to his older brother Green until Blue grabbed his ear and pulled on it "But didn't you promise Red and Yellow that you would look after their little brother while they were on their travels?" Blue said with a hint of venom that would make even Giratina flinch. "Look Blue I'm sorry but none of us expected Ash's friends to betray him alright!?" Gary said in a panic as he wanted to avoid Blue's wrath. "Both of you quiet!" everyone turned their heads to see the other two trainers giving Ash a comforting hug as they tried to help get rid of the pain within his mind. "As always Red's and Yellow's sibling instincts step in to help Ash out of his darkest hour. "Ash, We're sorry we couldn't be there to help you after what _they_ did to you but we re here now and we are willing to help you prove them wrong as they should know better!" the trainer known as Red said to his younger brother who was still in tears while being reminded of everything that happened. "Hey listen little bro we watched all of your League Battles and we have to admit we were impressed by the bond you share with your Pokémon and how much you gave it your all, but don't you think using Pokémon only native to that region was limiting your skills?" the trainer known as Yellow asked her younger brother. Ash simply shook his head "I wanted to test how well I'd wok with Pokémon I wasn't familiar with, it's a good challenge." Red just laughed and rubbed his younger brothers head "Just like me and our Old Man, always giving ourselves challenges."

Ash got out of the bed as he was finally smiling for the first time in a while and upon sensing this Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Infernape and Sceptile all ran to their best friend/trainer and gave out a cry of joy. "So Ash which one of these was your starter when you started your journey?" Red asked while looking at Ash's Pokémon. "I bet it was Charmander like Red and Dad. Am I right Ash?" Yellow asked but Ash shook his head and laughed as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "You see Pikachu was my starter as I was late and by the time I got there only Pikachu was left" Ash said sheepishly while rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Red and Yellow looked shocked while Gary started laughing a little. "And when they first met Pikachu didn't like Ash very much but he started to trust him after a flock of Spearow attacked them." Gary said which left Red and Yellow extremely star struck. Ash then motioned for them to follow him as he lead them out back to see all his Pokémon. "Ash how do you have EVERY starter Pokémon!?" Red said in astonishment as Yellow studied over every single one of Ash's Pokémon. "The sad truth Red is that most of them were abandoned by their trainers but when I came along they decided to join me after seeing how much I care about Pokémon." Ash said with a hint of sorrow as he recalled how each of his starters except for Samurott and Pikachu were abandoned by their trainers. "I must admit Ash you have a very good collection of Pokémon here and by the looks of it they are at Champion level. Is there something you aren't telling us?" Yellow inquired as Ash shook his head. "No I haven't become a Champion yet but before this tournament begins I believe I'll be able to take the place of Champion in every region!" Ash said which gave himself, his friends and family as well as his Pokémon a big confidence boost. "Uh-oh Cynthia looks like he'll be going after your place as Sinnoh Champion you better look out!" Caitlin said but Cynthia shook her head and said with a smile and blush. "Me and the other Champions came to an agreement and decided if anyone should take our places, it should be Ash as he has more then earned the rights to become Champion, heck even in the Sinnoh League Ash was likely to in if it wasn't for Tobias!" This left everyone around Cynthia to be in shock but then they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Well Ash is already the Battle Frontier Champion and is the only person to do that so far." Anabel said with a slight blush on her face. "Don't forget he also won the Orange Island League as well." Sabrina added in as she was also blushing at how mature Ash has become. Cynthia and Caitlin had came up with an idea as they both knew they weren't the only one who liked Ash. Cynthia then cleared her throat and addressed to the group in a quiet voice "Look me and Caitlin both know you also like Ash in the same way we do so we don't mind sharing him, but we want to know your opinions on it." The group of girls minus Cynthia and Caitlin all started to talk with each other and they reached a conclusion. "We would gladly share Ash as we all know there is enough room in his heart for us all." Clair said while the others nodded in agreement and they then heard Ash and Red shout "WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT AND SHOW THEM THEY WERE WRONG!" Everyone couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the girls all thought _'We hope you return our feelings Ash'_ and little did they know that they were right.

* * *

 **Finally done with this chapter. Now before you leave a review asking why Red, Yellow, Blue and Green are here in this story, settle down I'm going to tell you why. I decided that Ash would really need some family support after what happened so I decide to make Yellow and Red his only family in this story as his older siblings (Since the games came before the Anime) and Green and Blue are here just for comedy purpose for Gary. So for the Harem, if you couldn't tell by Chapter 3, it will include:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin (Unova Elite Four)**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Also Gary, Paul, Barry, Ritchie, Red and Green will also be paired with someone so I need suggestions on who they should be paired with. I have some ideas but I don't think they would work out (and please non of the RedxGreen, GaryxPaul stuff)!**

 **Anyways DoomedFlare out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here and here with the fifth chapter of this story. Please let me know what you think about this story and suggest tings I could add/improve on in the story since it would be good to have viewer input on this story as it would not only help me out with future story writing but would also allow me to bet closer to you guys as I follow what you guys want and I might add a few twists here it there depending on how I want this story to go. I won't judge your ideas and if I'm given an idea I have planned I will give that person the credit since I'm a nice guy. Now some ideas Anyways on with the chapter! Sorry I took so long with this Chapter I was a bit busy with somethings. This Chapter wl mainly take place in a flash back instead of normal time.**

 **Ash (19)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _"Speech" -_ Aura and Telepathy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 5: Arrival and the Preliminaries**

* * *

 **-8 months later, 2 weeks before the Tournament-**

Ash, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Gary had just arrived at the Indigo Plateau so they could register for the tournament. Everyone else had ran off ahead but Ash was taking a slow walk towards the Pokémon Center as he thought back on everything that has happened over these last few months. Ash was snapped out of his thoughts by Gary shouting for him to hurry up as he ran off into the distance. Ash then took a sprint and headed off towards the Center. _"They'll get what's they deserve soon enough"_ Ash thought as he remembered how he and his group of true friends dealt with his corrupt mother.

 **-6 months earlier-**

Ash and Red were busy training up their Pokémon when Professor Oak came out of his lab and told Ash there was a call for him. Ash and Red looked at each other but Red just shrugged his shoulders as he didn't know what it was all about. Ash followed Professor Oak into the lab and stood in front of the video phone. "Officer Jenny? Why are you calling me now? Is there some sort of crisis you need help with?" Ash asked towards the Officer on the screen in front of him but she shook her head. "Not this time Ash, I am actually calling to inform you that we have you 'Mother' in custody right now and will be holding a trail to deal wit what she did to you and we would like you and your friends to come and tell everyone your side of the story if that's ok with you." Jenny replied towards a shocked Ash. "You know what after all the things she has done to me I think it's time I made it clear what she did!" Ash replied to which Officer Jenny nodded and hung up the video call. Ash looked at Professor Oak who nodded. "Don't worry Ash, we will all be there and considering you had the Champions with you when it happened Delia doesn't stand a chance against you." Ash simply nodded and called all of his friends and the Champions as well as Sabrina as she can tell when someone is lying or not.

A few weeks later Ash and his friends were in the court room. They looked around and saw Delia as well as Ash's ex-friends who were all shooting them death glares but they didn't care, this was the point where Ash would be free fro that woman's grasp so she couldn't hurt him anymore. Everyone then stood up as the Judge walked into his podium and told everyone to be seated. "OK we are here today for the trail for Delia Ketchum, who has been accused of child abuse for the last 13 years. So what does the accused say in their defense?" The judge then looked at Delia with an unamused look. "I haven't been abusing my son for the last years it was all a lie!" Delia said trying to turn the tables in her favor and get Ash sent to jail. "Really? But from reports not just from Gary Oak and Drew LaRousse who have said to have witnessed you beating him, but I also have witness reports from Sabrina and the Champions of each region." The judge said which mad Delia retreat back into her seat. "Now first to the stand will be Drew LaRousse!" the judge exclaimed and Drew walked u and took his place in the witness stand. "Now Mr. LaRousse can you please describe what happened when Delia attacked Ash Ketchum?" One of the prosecutors asked and Drew nodded. "I was invited to a 'Party' to celebrate Ash reaching the finals in the Kalos League but it took an unexpected turn when everyone decided to betray Ash. Ash had just walked into his house when Delia suddenly struck Ash in his face with a punch!" Drew stated which made the people in the crowd gasp. "Is there any evidence to back this up?" the prosecutor asked. "Yes, many people had witnessed this mainly Cynthia, Lance and Steven."

Drew said as he walked back to his seat. "Now we call Dawn Berlitz to the stand." The defense said. Dawn smirked as she walked up to the stand. "Now can you tell s what you saw when Delia supposedly hit Ash in his face?" the defense asked and Dawn smirked. "Ash wasn't hit by Delia in fact he had walked into his house and his mother tried tp hug him but his Pikachu, Pidgeot and two Eevee's were ordered to attack Delia!" Dawn said but before the defense could carry on she continued talking "Ash had also been abusing his own Pokémon to make them stronger as when I saw his Pikachu it was bruised and was scared of Ash!" Dawn said while she smirked which didn't go unnoticed by Sabrina "OBJECTION!" she shouted which the judge allowed. "Dawn Berlitz is lying, she keeps smirking every time she says something and plus I can see her mind is full of hatred towards Ash!" Sabrina said. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW NAYWAY YOU BITCH!?" Dawn screamed which prompted her to be taken away. They went through everyone until it was Gary's turn to give his statement on what happened. "We call our second to last person, Gary Oak to the stands." The prosecutor said and Gary walked into the stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth and only he truth?" the prosecutor said to which Gary responded 'I do'. "Mr. Oak in your statement you said you have witnessed Delia abusing Ash on a regular basis, is that true?" the prosecutor asked. "Yes it I all true, when Ash returned from mot regions he went home first to only be greeted by his mother hitting him and calling him a failure and when he had returned from Unova and she abused him I snapped, I couldn't take seeing my best friend being abused like that!" Gary stated and walked back to his seat as he didn't want to say anything else. "And now we will have the star witness, Ash Ketchum in the stands!" The judge said as he looked over at Ash who walked into the stand. The prosecutor said the same thing he did with Gary. "Now Ash, how much has Delia beaten you?" The prosecutor asked. "Since I was 6 years old..." Ash said solemnly. "What kind of things did she do to you?" the prosecutor continued. "She would punch and kick me, verbally abuse me, malnourish me sometimes..." Ash said as he began to tear up. "Ok that is all" the prosecutor said as Ash walked back to his seat and was comforted by his friends. 10 minutes had went by and the jury had made their decision. "Your Honour we find the accused...GUILTY!" one member of the jury said. The judge nodded and looked at Delia "Delia Ketchum you have been found guilty of child abuse and you are sentenced to spend the next 30 years in jail! Court adjourned!" the judge said as he walked out and Ash was finally happy to see his mother get justice for what she did. Ash's ex-friends now realise they have to beat Ash quickly to show him he was wrong and that Delia was right!"

* * *

 **Finally done with this chapter. Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out I _'_ ve been busy with a few things lately and this might actually end up going on Hiatus for a while so don't expect many chapters anytime soon. I need some ideas from you guys so please sends me ideas I would really appreciate it. The Harem incudes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin (Unova Elite Four)**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Also Gary, Paul, Barry, Ritchie, Red and Green will also be paired with someone so I need suggestions on who they should be paired with. I have some ideas but I don't think they would work out (and please non of the RedxGreen, GaryxPaul stuff)!**

 **Anyways DoomedFlare out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here and here with the fifth chapter of this story. Sorry I took so long I've been busy trying to think about what to include in these chapters as well as thinking about the pairings for Gary, Red, Green, Paul, Barry and Trip but that's all over now so the wait is now gone. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before the end of the year but we'll have to see how luck wants to act towards me. Also I will be adding in a OC into the story but they won't be making an appearance until a later chapter and I will also be adding in a few more people into Ash's group/harem. Anyways best to not keep you guys waiting any longer so see you at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _"Speech" -_ Aura and Telepathy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 6: Opening Ceremony and Confrontation again**

* * *

Ash, Red, Green, Yellow, Blue and Gary has all walked into the Pokémon Centre and everyone started looking in their direction and mumble things under their breathes. The group couldn't hear everything that was said but they picked up on certain things like "That's Red. Kanto's best trainer." and "Is that Ash Ketchum? The Pride of Pallet Town and Red's younger brother?" However the group ignored all the stares and mumblings and approached the front desk to speak with Nurse Joy and register for the tournament (Before you ask this tournament is just a side thing to show how much stronger Ash has become over his 5 year training, not something that he will win and then end the fanfic). Nurse Joy looked at Red and Ash and was shocked to see two powerful trainers in front of her "H-hello and welcome t-to the Pokémon C-centre. H-how may I help you t-today?" she managed to stutter out and both Red and Ash sighed. "We would like to sign up for the tournament please. And could you also sign up the other four behind us?" Red asked while Ash remained silent. "Yes sure. All I need I your Pokedex's please." Ash, Red, Green, Yellow, Blue and Gary all handed their Pokedex's to Nurse Joy. She then placed their Pokedex's into the computer and handed them back to the group. "There you go all six of you are now registered for the tournament. Your rooms are in the Arceus Hotel o the 3rd floor and are rooms 291 and 292." Nurse Joy said as she bowed her head.

Ash and the group turned and were about to walk out of the Pokémon Centre until a certain green shirted kid in glasses and a certain blonde haired girl bumped into him and landed flat on the floor while Ash and his group carried on walking. "Hey are you not going to apologise for bumping into the 'Great Max Maple' and the 'Daring Bonnie Lux'? Max said in his arrogant tone while note noticing who he was talking to. Ash just stood their and remained silent, until a certain group of people walked into the Centre after hearing Max. "Max what happened? Why were you shouting?" his older sister, May asked. "This man bumped into me and hasn't said sorry!" Max screamed while pointing accusingly at Ash. May and the other traitors looked at who Max was pointing at and May sighed. "Excuse me sir but do you mind apologising to my brother for bumping into him?" May asked without realising who she just spoke to. Red and the others in Ash group watched as they knew the traitors were about to be scared as hell. "And why should apologise to people like you huh?" Ash responded in a much more mature version of his voice but it was easily recognisable by the traitors. "W-what that voice? It can't be! HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE! HE SHOULD BE DEAD AFTER WHO WE SENT!" May screamed in terror as Ash turned around with his eyes glowing blue with aura. "On the contrary May, I am alive and SHOULD be here!" Ash replied coldly as he walked out the Centre with Red and the others. Brock and Misty instantly recognised Red as he wrecked them in his gym battles with him. 'We are so screwed!' Misty and Brock screamed in their heads.

After walking out of the Centre, Ash told Red and the others to go to the Hotel without him as he needed to be alone at the moment. Red and the others understood and walked off the hotel while Ash walked into the woods and sat down by a lake. Ash held his head and growled at his reflection in the lake. "Why do they have to be here!?" Ash yelled which scared off the Pokémon in the lake leaving Ash all by himself, or so he thought. Ash got up and punched a tree and also smashed a boulder until he heard he voices he didn't want to hear. "Well well well so the pathetic trainer thinks he can win this tournament and claim the title of 'Best Trainer of the Decade'?" Max said trying to act all cocky but Ash wasn't taking any of it. "Let me guess Max you want a battle to prove I'm 'weak'?" Ash said in a very annoyed tone. Max only nodded and pulled out a Pokeball. "How about a 1 vs 6 battle Max just so I can prove how strong I am?" Ash suggested to which Max only laughed. "Ok fine but don't cry when I beat you so easily as you gave me the win!" max retorted not knowing how wrong he was. Brock decided to referee the match. "The 1 vs 6 match between Ash the failure and Max the great will now begin. No substitutions allowed! Battle start!" Brock yelled. "Gallade I need you!" Max said as a Gallade came out of his Pokeball. "So you caught a new Ralts did you Max? Well anyways this guy wants to get pay back so...Charizard battle stance!" The battle between Ash and Max went on for about 5 minutes with Charizard OHKOing Max's Pokémon. "Sceptile is unable to battle Charizard wins so Ash the failure wins!" Brock said in disbelief as Ash returned Charizard and started to walk off. "Get back here you scumbag!" Max yelled as he ran after Ash with a weapon in his hand. Ash wasn't prepared to fight back and got stabbed by Max in his stomach and fell onto the ground in pain. Max laughed and the proceed to stab Ash in the arms and legs while cutting his face and leaving him for dead with the knife in this shoulder. Ash called out Charizard and sent him and Pikachu to find the others and bring them to him.

 **-With Red and the others 2 hours later-**

Red and the others had walked into the hotel and were met by everyone else who believed in Ash but were shocked to see that Ash wasn't with them. "Gary where is Ash?" Trip asked as he and the others looked around looking for Ash. "I don't know he said he needed time to relax but he's been gone for more than 2 hours now...I'm starting to worry now." Gary replied as he started to wonder where Ash could be. Suddenly they all heard a Charizards roar that could put a legendary Pokémon to shame. "Only one other Charizard can roar like that!" Red stated and everyone rushed out of the hotel to see Ash's Charizard and Pikachu. "Charizard, Pikachu!? Where's Ash!?" Gary asked in a concerned tone. Pikachu and Charizard motioned for them to follow and lead them to Ash's location. What Gary and the others saw next made them sick as they ran over to Ash. "Ash! ASH! Can you hear me!?" Gary yelled in concern while Red and Yellow were very angry that if looks could kill everyone would be dead. "PAUL! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Gary shouted as Paul pulled out his pone and called for an ambulance. Red and Yellow knelt net to their younger brother trying to get a reaction out of him. "Come on bro...you can make it I know you can!" Red said in soft voice while Yellow checked for any signs of breathing or a pulse. "His pulse is very faint..." Yellow said quietly and everyone around them were in tears (Yes even Paul and Trip). "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE!?" Gary screamed. "I don't know but they better hurry!" Trip said while looking away from Ash trying not to be sick. "Barry and Green go out to the path and spot the ambulance!" Gary and Red ordered and both of them quickly ran out to see if the ambulance was there. A few minutes later Barry and Green came running with two paramedics who quickly took Ash to the Pokémon Centre.

 **-In the Pokémon Centre-**

Red, Yellow and the others were sitting on the lobby of the Pokémon Centre all being silent until they got news about Ash. However red and Yellow were the most silent as they knew a certain two people would've found out what has happened by now, more specifically theirs and Ash's real parents. Suddenly Nurse Joy walked out to the lobby and towards Red and the others. "Are you here for Ash Ketchum?" she asked and the group all nodded. "Well I have some news about his condition..." she said while looking at the floor. "Well? How is he?" Red and Yellow asked at the same time which surprised Nurse Joy and the rest of the group. "He is going to be ok but he will have to stay here for a week and then will be fit to compete in the tournament." Nurse Joy stated and Red and Yellow sighed with relief. Suddenly there was a bright light and the two Eon twins appeared in front of them. "Wait...Latios I thought you were still captured as we never saw you get freed by Mewtwo!" Gary said but Latios shook his head. _"No I was released after my battle with Ash as Tobias called me weak and said he didn't need me anymore..."_ Latios replied through his psychic powers. "Oh ok so anyways why are you two here?" Gary asked as he didn't know why the two Eon twins would be here. _"Father Arceus has told us to stay with the Chosen One as he says it's now time for him to start wielding our Powers!"_ Latias said with a hint of excitement which didn't go unnoticed by everyone. "You must've really missed Ash Latias." Gary said as he smirked a little while Latias flew over to Gary and hit him over the head with her claw/fist. Latios and Latias quickly flew over to Ash's room and sped up his healing with their powers as well as his aura. When Gary and the others walked in, they saw Ash was awake and fully recovered with a few minor scars. Ash was too busy petting Latios and Latias that he didn't notice the group standing in the doorway. "Well Ash I see you are fully recovered now." Green said as Ash looked over at the door and smiled. "Yeah thanks to Latias and Latios as well as my aura." he replied as he was hugged by Red and Yellow. "Please don't scare us like that again bro!" they both said as Ash hugged them back. "I won't I promise." he replied and did his trademark smile. Nurse Joy walked in and said Ash was now free to leave as he was fully recovered.

 **-2 weeks later, the day of the opening ceremony-**

Ash, Red, Barry, Paul, Gary, Trip and Green were all smirking as they knew that today was not only the day of the ceremony but was also a certain type of day that they got permission to do something during the ceremony. "So are you guys ready for what we are doing tonight?" Ash asked towards the group of boys who all nodded. "We were lucky Mr. Goodshow has allowed this but I cant wait to see everyone's faces when they learn who you used to be, especially the traitors!" Gary said while smirking. Suddenly Blue, Yellow, Sabrina, Cynthia and the others girls walked in and asked what the boys were smirking about but all they got was a 'You'll see during the ceremony' which confused them.

 **-During the ceremony-**

Mr Goodshow had just walked up onto the stage and tapped on the mic to get everyone's attention which caused the stadium to shut up and listen to his speech. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Legends Tournament. As I'm sure you are aware the winner of this tournament will be getting the title of 'Best Trainer of the Decade' not the 'Pokémon Master' title as they will still have to win the Leagues to do that. Anyways normally at these types of tournaments we have the flame of Ho-oh lit but as you can see it is already lit. Instead tonight we have a the return of the singer Satoshi. Now let me be clear! This doesn't mean he will be singing again he just wants to show people who he really is and also wants to sing a song he wrote while in the Kalos region. So lets give it up for Satoshi and his friends!" Mr Goodshow finished speaking and walked off the stage while Red, Gary, Green, Barry, Trip and Paul walked onto the stage and started to play the Japanese XYZ theme song with the Japanese Ash-Greninja theme. Suddenly the middle part of the stage opened up and out of the floor came a person as well as 6 Pokémon.

Paul: Drums

Red and Gary: Electric Guitar, Back up singers

Trip: Piano

Barry and Green: Bass Guitar

Ash: Vocals

Credit for this song goes to its creator Mark de Groot on YouTube.

* * *

Ash: Hey! Just like the morning sun that's shining brightly over Kalos!

Red and Gary: Our burning hearts are hotter than a flame charge! (Cue Talonflame using Flame Charge)

Ash: Yeah! We're all prepared and so you'll never see us run from Chaos!

Red and Gary: Breaking the mould will let our passion discharge! (Cue a Discharge from Jolteon)

Ash: All of our feelings overlap, yeah we are always synchronized! Cause we have formed a bond that will never disappear! And I know that I will never shed a tear. As long as you are here! (Ash and Greninja synchronize)

Gary and Red: Wowowowo yeah yeah!

Ash: So Let'Z go! We're growing as the battles raging on!

Gary and Red: And you know!

Ash: That defeats an opportunity!

Gary and Red: To grow!

Ash: We're never giving up! Our determination is what makes us strong! Yeah, determination makes us strong!

-Break-

Ash: Hey! There will be times where we'll be forced to Blaze through our opponents!

Gary and Red: If there's a roadblock stopping us we'll tear it down!

Ash: Look! The Victory Star is right ahead, so take a sprint and grab it!

Gary and Red: Our Steadfast hearts will lead us to our glory now!

Ash: sometimes I wonder how much time there's left where we're a unity. And the fear of being alone may sometimes knock me down. But I get the strength to get back up again. When you reach for my hand! So Let'Z go! Strong rivals will be waiting up ahead!

Gay and Red: And we'll show!

Ash: You can knock them down with just one hit!

Gary and Red: So I know!

Ash: There's no way I can lose! Cause my heart and dreams are always here with me! And I know you will always be with me, yeah!

-Instrumental-

Gary and Red: Let'Z go!

Ash: If there's a fight that we can't seem to win!

Gay and Red: Yeah let'Z go!

Ash: I know that you will be there for me!

Gary and Red: So let'Z go

Ash: You'll always have my back! With our strength combined we'll deal that last attack!

Ash, Red and Gary: So let'Z go! We're growing as the battles raging on! And you know! That defeats and opportunity! To grow! We're never giving up! Our determination is what makes us strong! Now let'Z go! We will fulfill this dream with all we have! So let'Z go! And we'll prove that we can catch 'em all! Let'Z go! Keep fighting with your heart! And you're certain that your future will be bright! When you see yourself transcend to unknown heights, yeah!

Ash: So let'Z turn it up now!

Gary and Red: Shock them like a Thunderbolt! (Pikachu uses Thunderbolt)

Ash: Go! Keep standing tall and if we're fighting as a team! Stronger than a Hyper Beam! (Snorlax uses Hyper Beam) We will be surpassing our dreams!

* * *

As soon as they music stops everyone, minus the traitors, were cheering and clapping. However the traitors were shocked to see that Ash was in fact Satoshi. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena started getting ideas about kidnapping Ash and forcing him to sing so they could become rich. So now instead of hatred in their eyes it was replaced with lust and greed.

Yellow, Blue and the other girls were shocked as they saw Ash perform again but also saw how much better he had gotten at performing as well as how the others had gotten better. Cynthia and the others, minus Blue and Yellow, were looking at Ash while Yellows and Blue's eyes were looking at Green and Red respectively. Mr Goodshow then walked onto the stage and congratulated Ash and his friends for a wonderful performance and then announced that the pairings for the first round have been decided and would be on the monitors in the Pokémon Centre for people to check.

 **-With Ash and the others in the Pokémon Centre-**

Cynthia, Sabrina, Annabel, Roxanne, Roxie, Clair, Elesa and Skyla all ran up to Ash and hugged him while Yellow hugged Green and Blue hugged Red. "That was a great performance you guys!" They girls all said towards the boys while they all chuckled and thanked them. "So Red who are you fighting in the first round?" Gary asked. "I'm fighting some random trainer called Harold. What about you guys?" Red replied while looking at everyone else. "I got some random trainer called Jeremy" Paul said. "I got someone called Jack as my opponent" Barry said. "I got someone called Alex as mine" Trip stated. "I got someone called Henry" Blue replied. However Yellow was nervous about her opponent. "I have Brock as my opponent..." She said quietly. "If he tries anything he will wish he was never born!" Asha nd Red stated. "So Ash who do you have as your opponent?" Gary asked. Ash just smirked and showed them who he was facing. "I'm facing..." Ash said as everyone else was shocked at who he was fighting and wondered why he was. "Serena Yvonne, one of the 5 girls who thought I was dense." Ash said, while unknown to him or his group that Serena and the other girls were listening in and came up with a plan. 'Oh Ash you are gong to belong to me soon enough' Serena thought as she replayed the plan in her head.

* * *

 **Hey everyone who read this. So how did you find this chapter? What do you guys think Serena is planning with the other girls who Ash rejected? Anyways send any suggestions you may have as your feedback and ideas really help this story grow. Oh and for the pairings for Gary, Paul, Red, Green, Barry, Ritchie and Trip have been decided and are Red x Blue, Green x Yellow, Trip x Winonna, Barry x Daisy (Misty's sister), Gary x Erika, Ritchie x Whitney.**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin (Unova Elite Four)**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **An OC I have in mind**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Anyways DoomedFlare out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here. Looks like I'm able to make good on what I said last chapter and give you another chapter before New Year's. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and wish you all good luck in the New Years. Last time we saw that Ash was facing Serena and Yellow was going to face Brock in battle but unknown to the group that Serena had some sort of plan. Anyways best to not keep you guys waiting any longer so see you at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _"Speech" -_ Aura and Telepathy

 _'Speech'_ \- Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon. All I own is the story and the OC's hat will be present.**

 **Chapter 7: Serena's plan.**

* * *

 **-With Serena and the other traitorous girls-**

Serena, Dawn, May, Iris and Misty were all sitting in their hotel room going over the plan once again to make sure they all got their roles right. "So Dawn and May you two understand what you have to do when Ash walks out of the stadium right?" Serena asked the bluenette and brunette with a sinister smile on her face. Both May and Dawn nodded while Iris and Misty knew what they had to do as well. "Ok good now lets go watch Brocks battle before the others get suspicious." Serena said while putting on a fake smile trying to act innocent. The five girls walked out of their hotel room towards the stadium (Everyone else other than Ash, Yellow and Brock have had their battles and won).

When the girls arrived with the rest of the traitors they noticed that Max was furious while Brock had hearts in his eyes as he saw Yellows picture on the big screen. "Max why are you so angry? You've never been this angry before." May asked while trying to sound sympathetic. "I'm angry cause I failed to kill HIM!" Max said loud enough so that the traitors could hear but low enough so no-one else heard him. May sighed and punched Max around the side of the head and whispered in his ear "You ever try to kill him again and I will hurt you understand?" she whispered with enough venom in her voice to make an Arbok jealous. Max simply nodded as he knew not to get on May's bad side. Misty had hit Brock over his head while screaming at him. Dawn and Serena just sighed. "You know she isn't going to date you Brock as she is Ash's sister, and what I know is that Ash's friends, Brother and Sister are very angry with us." the normally quiet Cilian said. Brock punched Cilian around the face and picked him up by the collar. "I don't care if she is _HIS_ sister! I WILL MAKE HER MINE!" Brock yelled so loud that it go the group glares of disgust due to Brock's words. May just sighed an dragged Brock by his collar. "Let's just get you ready for your battle, pervert." May said as she and the other traitors walked away.

 **-With Ash's group-**

Ash, Red and the others were walking up to the stadium however, instead of his normal attire Ash was wearing a midnight black cloak with a hood which covered his face. "So Ash, why do you insist on wearing that cloak? It's not like people know you aren't competing or something." Gary stated as Ash just remained silent and pulled the collar of his cloak up as to hide the scar going across his face (When Max attacked him he ended up slashed across Ash's face which went over his left eye and mouth ending at his chin). "It's just so o-one else knows about the scar. Remember how I kept my face hidden during the performance?" Ash said while Gary nodded. "It was to make sure no-one saw he scar across my face and to also make sure Max didn't get the satisfaction of permanently scaring my face." Ash stated while adding venom to Max's name. Red just sighed and noticed they had reached the stadium where Yellow was going to battle Brock. "Ok guys enough now we are here so lets go get our seats near the front so we can step in incase that pervert tries anything!" Red said as he dragged Ash and Gary while Blue and Green just watched and laughed while following closely behind.

Ash and his group were seated near Yellows stand but noticed that the group of traitors were sitting rather close to their group which made Red feel uneasy as he was unsure what they were planning. Red leaned over to Green and tapped his shoulder before whispering into his ear. Green just nodded and told Blue the same thing that Red told him while also telling Gary. Red and the others didn't tell Ash as they didn't want to make him feel uneasy and on edge due to them being so close. Suddenly the announcer came out onto the field and held a mic to his mouth as he began to speak. "Welcome to the second to last match of the first round for the Legends Tournament. On the red side we have Kanto native and Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock Slate!" All the girls in the stadium went silent before throwing items ranging from bottle to rocks at the Gym Leader, who wasn't very impressed. "And on the green side we have another Kanto native as well as the younger sister to Red Ketchum and older sister to Ash Ketchum! Give it up for Yellow Ketchum!" The announcer shouted as Yellow walked onto the field waving at the crowd where she got cheers and screams of encouragement from the crowd. "This will be a 3v3 battle! No substitutions allowed except for between battles. Trainers send out your first Pokémon!" the announcer said as he waited for the trainers to call their Pokémon. "Steelix show how strong you are!" Brock exclaimed. Yellow puled out a Pokeball and threw it outwards. "Venusaur let the sun guide you!" Yellow called out. Both Pokémon stared each other down and growled as they knew the weren't only fighting for their trainers but were also fighting to proved a point. "Venusaur vs Steelix! Battle Begin!" the announcer called. "Venusaur use **Razor Leaf** followed by **Petal Blizzard**!" Yellow commanded as Venusaur released the combo, Brock just stood their looking at Yellow as perverted thoughts flooded his mind. Let's just say his Steelix fainted without him realising. "Steelix is unable to battle! Brock send out your next Pokémon!" the announcer called as Brock just stood there looking at Yellow. "Brock! If you don't send out a Pokémon you will be disqualified!" the announcer called.

 **-With the traitors-**

"What is Brock doing!? Is he just going to stand their or do we have to beat some sense into him!?" Misty yelled but the other traitors just face palmed as they knew why Brock wasn't going to fight even if they wanted him to. They then noticed that Brock had a nose bleed as well as a slight bulge in his jeans. "Oh for the love of Arceus! Brock is being himself again!?" Misty roared as she pulled out her mallet and was about to walk on the field until they heard the announcer say the words they were hoping they would hear against Ash and his group.

The announcer and Yellow had been waiting five minutes for Brock to make a move and recall his Pokémon but to no luck. The announcer raised the Green flag and yelled as loud as he could. "Since Brock is refusing to send out another Pokémon that disqualifies him and gives Yellow Ketchum the win!" Everyone but the traitors were cheering but they all stopped when they saw Brock run towards Yellow screaming "My Angel". That is when Ash and Red had to step in as Red rushed Yellow away while Ash punched Brock in the gut and whispered in his ear coldly. "Ever try that stunt again and I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS! Are we clear?" Brock could be heard whimpering in fear as Ash walked away with his hands in his Pocket towards Red and the frightened Yellow before looking up at the area where the girls who had crushes on him were and smiled and then looked over to where Mr. Goodshow was who simply nodded showing he would take care of what Brock did. Ash approached Yellow and Red and embraced his older sister in a hug. "It's ok now Yellow he wont try that again. I made sure he wouldn't." Ash couldn't help but smirk darkly as he pictured what he said to Brock and how he looked like he had pissed his pants in fear. "I never thought we would see this side of you Ash but I guess what Brock did sent you over the edge." Red said as he shot a death glare at Brock who quickly ran off in fear. "L-lets go back t-to the others g-guys..." Yellow said while crying in fear of Brock would've done to her.

Blue, Green, Gary and the other girls as well as Ash's rivals ran over to Yellow as she, along with Ash and Red left the stadium. Green ran up to Yellow and hugged her tightly before whispering. "You ok Yellow? I'm sure he won't try that again and if he does I'm sure us lads will make sure he faces severe pain." Yellow looked up at Green and smiled before resting against him. Ash and Red looked at each other and nodded in approval as they couldn't think of someone better suited for Yellow than Green. "Take good care of her Green." That was all Ash and Red said before they all walked off to somewhere where Yellow could calm down. The group waited a few hours by a lake side and all was going well for everyone. Well, everyone but Ash as he realised that there was something on his mind. What is it you may ask? Well it's simple...Girls. Ash had been trying to find out why he felt attracted to a certain group of girls as for whatever reason he couldn't keep them out of his head. During his time on Mt Silver he would always see the same faces in his sleep. He would see: Cynthia, Clair, Sabrina, Caitlin, Elesa, Skyla, Anabel, Roxie, Roxanne and Flannery. But in rare occasions he would see other girls too but he couldn't quite remember their names. He had spoken to Mewtwo and Red before hand and they told him to follow his heart but that was making the whole thing even harder he didn't know who to pick as he didn't want to hurt any of the girls.

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts when Red told him it was almost time for his battle. He walked towards the stadium but couldn't help but glance at the other girls and then look away before they caught him looking at them. However Red noticed what he was doing but just smirked and acted like he knew nothing. Ash had split off from the group and was about to enter the stadiums locker rooms when he was stopped by May and Iris. "What do you two want?" Ash scoffed. "Please just give up Ash you won't win! Quit your dream and come with us!" They pleaded but to no avail as Ash just walked past them and sat in the locker room. A few minutes passed until he was called out onto the field. Ash looked across and he saw Serena, scared but wanted to make sure she wasn't humiliated. "This 3v3 battle between Serena Yvonne and Ash Ketchum will now begin. Same rules as last time. Battle begin!" the ref shouted as Serena threw a Pokeball. "Pangoro Battle time!" Serena shouted while Ash studied the Pokémon. ' _So Serena has a Dark type on her team if this Pangoro is any indication. It's a Dark/Fighting type so I guess I'll go for this guy!'_ Ash thought as he held up a Pokeball. "Staraptor! Fly my friend!" Ash called as his Staraptor appeared. "Staraptor vs Pangoro! Battle start!" the ref called. "Ok Pangoro use **Dark Pulse** and then **Stone Edge**!" Serena commanded. _"Wait till the last second then dodge and use **Brave Bird** combined with **Heat Wave**!" _ Ash commanded and Staraptor followed the plan to a T as he dodged the two attacks and used the combination to finish Pangoro in one move. "Pangoro is unable to battle so Staraptor wins!" The ref called. "Serena send out your next Pokémon!"

 **-Meanwhile at Oak's Lab-**

Professor Oak was doing some research until he heard his Video Phone ringing so he walked over and answered it. "Why hello Samson. What do I owe the pleasure?" Oak said to the man identified as Samson. Samson looked exactly like Professor Oak except for the fact he was tanned brown. "What can't I check up on my cousin every now and again?" Samson and Oak just laughed as they shared small talk until another tanned man appeared. This was Professor Kukui of the Alola Region. "Ah Kukui its good to see you again!" Professor Oak said as Kukui just nodded. "Same to you Samuel. I have a request to make of you." Kukui said getting straight to the point. "And what would you want me to do?" Oak asked as he was now intrigued by what the other Professor wanted of him. "I need you to give these 10 Pokémon to a trainer you think is worthy. They are: Rowlet, Litten, Pikipek, Rockruff, Jangmo-o, Grubbin, Wishiwashi, Mudbray, Type: Null and Crabrawler. All of which are native to the Alola Region." Oak smiled and nodded. "Don't worry I know just who to give these to as he will treat them as family." Oak said as he received the Pokémon and ended the call. _'Looks like Ash has more friends for his growing family'_ Oak thought as he registered each other these Pokémon to Ash's trainer ID.

 **-Back in the stadium-**

"And Serena's Sylveon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Serena send out your last Pokémon!" the ref shouted. "Pikachu come back and get a rest!" Ash called out and Pikachu complied. " _I can't believe I had a crush on that thing back in Kalos!"_ Pikachu said in disgust until he realised he screwed up by letting some info slip. Ash chuckled and teased Pikachu a little before sending out his last Pokémon. "Serena this Pokémon really wants to show you how strong she has become while she trained with me. Delphox lets go!" Ash called as Serena's old Pokémon appeared before her ready to battle while glaring at her old trainer. _"Serena I have grown by leaps and bounds by joining Ash so you should be ashamed of yourself for not only betraying him but wanting to make him your own!"_ Delphox screamed inside Serena's head. "Gengar let's go!" Serena roared but Ash just smirked. "Delphox use **Psychic** followed by **Flamethrower**!" Ash commanded. Serena tried to commanded Gengar to do something but he was too sacred to make and ended up fainting instantly. "Gengar can no longer continue so Delphox and Ash are the winners!" The ref shouted as Ash's group cheered but failed to notice May and Dawn sneak off. Red and the others where more focused on another group of girls who were watching Ash battle and seemed to be blushing but instead of the lust in their eyes like they saw a while back with May and the other girls who betrayed Ash, they saw love and care for the boy. One girl had red hair and an orange vest, another had red hair tied into ponytails ad was wearing some sort of dress and the other was blonde and was wearing a white hat and dress. They also noticed another girl way off to the side watching as with the same love in her eyes that the other three had. She had blue and black hair that went down to her elbows and her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing similar style of clothing to Ash yet it was different so that she wasn't mistaken as Ash's fangirl.

Ash walked off into his locker while Serena just smirked and walked away. Red realised this too late and told the others as they ran to Ash's locker room. Ash walked out of his locker room to wait for Red and the others but instead got greeted by a hit to the head from behind by Dawn and May as they had both hit him over the head with a hammer and had dragged him off to their room. When Red and the others arrived they looked all over for Ash but couldn't find him. Cynthia and the other girls couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down into tears. Red and the other boys comforted them as they all tried to think of places Ash would've been taken. "Why not try their room?" An unknown voice said and the group looked and saw the same four girls from earlier. "Why didn't we think of that?" Gary said as he face palmed. "Cause we are kinda stupid?" Paul said as he felt a little embarrassed. Red sighed and looked at the group of girls. "Thank you. I noticed that you four have a fondness for my brother so would you want to help us get him back before those bitches try anything?" he asked and the group of girls nodded as they all ran off to Serena's, Dawn's, May', Iris's and Misty's room.

* * *

 **Hey everyone who read this. So how did you find this chapter? What do you guys think of the adding of my OC, Charlotte? Anyways Happy New Years everybody and please like always leave suggestions in the reviews section as I enjoy hearing feedback from you all. Looks like I was able to make this before the New Year by a whole HOUR! I was cutting it quite close as I had to think of how I wanted this to go down. By the way I am now also accepting OC's so if you have any you want to send in then let me know with a description so I know more about the personality.**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin (Unova Elite Four)**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **Charlotte (OC)**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Angie**

 **Jasmine**

 **Anyways DoomedFlare out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here. Sorry for taking so long to update this tory as school has been a pain in the ass with all the tests they have been giving me. I mean who really makes you take 3 different maths tests over the span of two weeks with only two days to revise for it. Anyways last time we saw Ash beat Serena in a battle but his victory as short lived ash she along with the other four girls who betrayed Ash kidnapped him and took him to their room while Red and the others started running towards Ash's location. WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A TORTURE SCENE THAT WLL BE A BIT TOO GRAPHIC SO IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT YOU CAN I WON'T JUDGE YOU.**

 **Anyways I also want to say something about leaving reviews. Now I do appreciate that people are leaving me positive reviews as well as suggestions I don't appreciate the people who leave reviews saying what thy didn't like and hat should've been done differently. Now to those types of people I say this...DON'T READ THIS STORY IF IT DOESN'T APPEAL TO YOU!**

 **Also I want to reply to some reviews that people have left in the reviews:**

 **UltimateCCC: I know 10 girls aren't enough to deal with Ash so more girls will be added into the harem so they can keep up with him.**

 **Guest(You know who you are): Maybe I will add hem maybe I won't. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Cutesaralisa: I would love to know more about your OC and I'll try to implement her into the story as a possible ally to Ash or maybe even in his harem but I'll leave that choice up to you since it is your OC.**

 **Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy the Chapter and don't forget to leave any suggestions you have (as long as they aren't to do with adding someone older or younger to the harem or having Ash add any of the traitors to his harem). See you at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _"Speech" -_ Aura and Telepathy

 _'Speech'_ \- Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon. All I own is the story and the OC's hat will be present.**

 **Chapter 8: Escape and some truth**

* * *

 **-With Ash in the room-**

When Ash had came to he realised he wasn't at the stadium exit or in his own room. The room he was in was pitch black and had some sort of smell which Ash could tell was the scent of arousal as he had smelt it when he was travelling with the girls (no he didn't smell their panties as he wasn't a pervert unlike good old Brocko). He tried to move his arms but saw they were being bound by rope that was tied around his wrists and he found the same result when he tried to move his legs. Ash looked around the room trying to find some sort of at to get out of the binds or even any sign of escape or his Pokémon until he heard that there was a shower running somewhere from within the room. As soon as Ash heard the shower he started fearing the worst as he slowly remembers what happened outside the stadium. _'Please don't do what I think you are going to do!'_ Ash screamed in his head as he quietly prayed to Arceus to save him from the hell he is about to go through. He kept searching the room until his eyes started to become adjusted to the darkness and he noticed the faint silhouette of a knife on the bedside drawer but realised he was unable to reach it since it was on the other side of the room. _'Well I better hope Red or Yellow can figure out something's wrong or else I'll be forced to use it'_ Ash thought as he heard the shower stop and some doors open along with the lights turning on to reveal the start of Ash's hell.

As the lights were turned on they revealed Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena wearing very revealing and very provocative clothing (Use your imagination for what they are wearing) and they all smirked as they noticed Ash was awake and glaring at them. "Look guys, our little Ashy is awake and waiting for us~" May said while trying to sound seductive. Misty and Dawn smirked and did some poses that revealed the busts but Ash wasn't impressed since he had eyes for someone else. "Come on Ashy don't you lie the view you are getting?~ Many others would kill to see what we are showing you~" Misty and Dawn said which caused Ash to chuckle lightly. "Who would want to look at _your_ bodies when there are plenty of attractive girls out there that are better than you?" Ash said with a slight smirk which managed to infuriate the girls. "Ok then you ant to play hard to get? Too bad!" Serena said as she told Misty, May, Dawn and Iris what to do. May and Iris grabbed onto Ash's legs while Dawn and Misty grabbed onto his arms while Serena was removing his jeans and boxers to reveal his manhood as she began to play with herself and remove her panties. Serena then climbed on top of Ash's manhood and slid down it letting out moans as it penetrated her womanhood. She then looked at Ash who was still trying to get away and started to bounce up and down off his manhood, moaning each time as she started to go down harder and faster making sure his manhood went deeper inside her with every bounce.

 **-With Red and the others on their way to Ash's location-**

Red and Yellow were talking with Gary, who was currently filling them in on why Serena and the other girls had kidnapped Ash since he was told by the other four girls. "And that's why they kidnapped Ash as they want him to themselves." Gary said as he closed off his statement as he remembered why those five girls betrayed Ash. To say Red and Yellow were furious would be an understatement. "Why those little sluts! Kidnapping our brother just so they could have sex with him!" Red yelled while Yellow was in the same condition as Red so Green and Blue took upon themselves to calm them down, which surprisingly worked. One of the new girls who had told Red and the others where Ash was, was biting her lip as she failed to mention what they were going to do to Ash since she over heard the plan. Before she could speak, Red had decided to ask her and the other three girls a question. "Just so we know, who exactly are you guys? And how do you now Ash?" the four girls sighed and introduced themselves. "My name is Ursula and I met Ash back in Sinnoh when he was travelling with Brock and Dawn." the first girl said as she bowed her head at Red and Yellow since she knew who they were. "My name is Zoey and I also met Ash in Sinnoh while he travelled with Dawn and Brock." the second girl said as she along with Ursula looked at the girl who was wearing a white dress and white hat. "H-hello my names Lillie and I met Ash when we were still kids when I visited Kanto with my mother..." the girl said as she bowed at the others in the group. "Oh so you're the girl Ashy-Boy kept talking about? Nice to finally meet you. I'm Gary Oak." Gary said as Lillie lifted her head. "Gary? Ash spoke about you a lot when we talked to each other." (Yes I know Ash and Lillie didn't meet as kids but hey its my story and I'm making it how I like it!) Suddenly all eyes were on the last girl who was intimidated by the way everyone looked at her. "My name is Charlotte and I met Ash when he visited the Orange Islands and he showed me how to be a good Pokémon Trainer." The final girl said as she looked away in embarrassment. Red and the others, minus Gary, introduced themselves and how they knew Ash.

After the introductions, they all started to run to the hotel where Serena and the other girls were staying but Red noticed that Ursula was biting her bottom lip and mumbling about something which peaked Red's curiosity so he decided to ask her. "Hey Ursula! What's wrong? You seem distressed about something." Red stated which caused Ursula to flinch and look down. "It's about...Ash... I failed to tell you all one other thing." Ursula said but that increased Red's curiosity "And that was?" Ursula bit her lip again and muttered in a quiet voice "They plan to rape Ash and force him into submission." Red felt his whole world fall apart until he started seeing red in his eyes. "HOW DARE THEY-" Red was unable to finish as he was cut off by a girl screaming in pain which sounded like it came from the hotel. "What the- Wait he hasn't has he!?" Yellow exclaimed as she, along with Red and Gary ran into the hotel.

 **-Back with Ash 10 minutes earlier-**

Ash was actually crying now since he couldn't get Serena to stop but that pain and sorrow soon turned into hate and anger which caused him to start subconsciously activate his aura and he started to flare up. Ash's eyes started to glow red and blue as his hair started to gain strands of similar colours. Suddenly a blue hue had surrounded Ash body as he sent the girls flying off of him by using some sort of force to push them away. **"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH DOING THAT TO AN AURA USER!? THINK AGAIN!"** Ash shouted in a deeper voice as he used his aura to create an arm to grab the knife that was on the bedside drawer and used it to cut his way out of the bindings. Ash picked up his clothes and put them on before grabbing the knife and spinning it between his fingers. Misty was the first to recover in her brilliance/stupidity she pulled her mallet out of somewhere and attempted to strike Ash with it. When she saw the mallet connect with Ash's face she smirked but that smirk soon changed to fear as she saw Ash had cut her mallet in half. **"You think that you could defeat and Aura user so easily Ms. Waterflower? Think again!"** Ash shouted as he slashed at Misty with the knife giving her cuts that would eventually scar but weren't deep enough to strike anything major as he wanted to make them suffer for what they did to him a few months ago. He continued to do the same to May, Dawn and Iris but left Serena as he wanted to make her feel more pain after what she just did. Serena was cowering in the corner in fear as Ash slowly made his way over to her with a maniacal smile and the look of a murder. "W-what a-are y-you going t-to do to m-me?" she managed to croak out but Ash simply picked her up and bound her to the bed in the room as he trailed the knife's cold blade along Serena's skin. **"I'm going to make you feel pain you've never felt before!"** Ash roared before he slowly moved the tip of the knife along Serena's skin as it slowly cut her soft flesh open allowing blood to spill out. Serena screamed out in pain louder than the other girls since Ash was cutting her slower than the others but she wasn't even close to being freed from this torment.

After Ash was done cutting Serena's soft flesh he trailed the knife down along her stomach and just above her womanhood. Serena took note of this and her eyes bulged wider than someone from an anime as she realised what Ash was going to do. "P-please don't do that! Anything but that! PLEASE!" She screamed but Ash paid no attention to it as he slowly forced the knife into Serena's womanhood. **"Why should I listen to your plea's to stop when you didn't listen to mine? You are going to face pain that not many people have gone through so whatever you do try not to pass out from shock as I want you conscience for this. So if you don't mind count down from 1000 by seven each time!"** Ash said as he thrust the knife in and out of Serena's womanhood slowly. Serena was crying and screaming from the pain but she still managed to stay conscience due to what Ash told her to do "1000...993...986...979...972...965..." she continued to count down as Ash increases the speed and strength of the thrusts on the knife and pulled it out as soon as he heard Serena finishing her countdown "28...21...14...7...0" Serena said through tears as she felt the knife leave her womanhood. **"Ironic isn't it Serena? You tried to take me but instead I take away your ability to give birth now since the knife has destroyed your reproduction system. But that is nowhere near to the pain of being hit but 4 Dragon Pulse's so be thankful I'm letting you live!"** Ash shouted as he stabbed the knife into Serena's arm causing her to scream in pain and pass out.

Ash pulled the knife out of Serena's arm and threw it into some sort of inner dimension as he looked at what he did and sighed. Ash pulled out his phone and called an ambulance as even though he felt like they deserved it he still had to make sure they didn't die. He then left the room and met ace to face with Red and the others who all hugged him and mumbling about worried they were. Gary then noticed that Ash had blood all over his clothes and pointed it out to the others without taking a look at Ash's eyes or hair. Red and Yellow face palmed and told Gary took look at Ash's eyes and hair which almost caused Gary to fall over in shock as he had only heard about this from Ash but had never actually seen it. "Ash what the hell? Is this the result of your aura?" Gary asked and Ash just simply nodded his head. "I need to be alone for a bit so if you don't mind..." Ash said as he walked off towards his hotel room. Red and Yellow sighed and addressed the group of girls who wanted to be with Ash. "He needs your help, only you 14 can help him at the moment." They said but the group of 14 were confused. "How can we help? And why only us?" Jasmine asked. "It's because you all love him so you can reach him unlike the rest of us since he already knows we care about him and his safety." Red sated to which everyone but the 14 girls agreed on. The group nodded and ran off to Ash's room. When they reached his room they knocked on his door but it was already slightly open so they entered and saw Ash curled up on his couch crying to himself. Cynthia, Caitlin and Sabrina were the first to react and started comforting him. "Ash you can talk to us you know so please tell us what's bothering you." Caitlin said in gentle voice which caused Ash to calm down a little. "It's cause I'm a monster who always seems to end up hurting others in a fit of anger..." Ash said as he cried into Cynthia's shoulder and by that point all the other girls where next to him and rubbing his back and speaking softly hoping to calm him down. "Why?" Ash said which confused all the girls "What do you mean Ash?" Sabrina asked. "Why do you all care about a monster like me?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "It's because you showed us something no other person did Ash..." Cynthia said and the other girls nodded until Clair spoke up "And we don't just care about you Ash...We love you!"

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Now to everyone who is here and didn't click off this story when you read the first line, what did you think of this chapter? if it was too graphic I will tone it down a little in the future since I plan on having some more scenes like this but not many like it only about another 3-4 scenes like that. Anyways like always I'm always open to story suggestions and also suggestions for the harem. Also If you have any OC's (Original Characters for those who don't know) and you want them to be included don't be shy about PMing me and letting me know you want it in the story just make sure to let me know what role you want them to play in the story. Anyways see you guys next time.**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin (Unova Elite Four)**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **Charlotte (OC)**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Angie**

 **Jasmine**

 **DoomedFlare out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here. Welcome back to a new chapter of this story. First of all I'd like to say thank you for all the support you guys are giving this story and your support motivates me to carry on with this story. Secondly I'd like to announce that the rewrite of my original story will start after I have finished this story. The reason it will be after this story is for two reasons:**

 **A) I won't have to worry about updating two stories at once.**

 **B) It won't put any extra stress on me and cause me to end up losing focus on my studies in the future.**

 **Anyways enough of this let's get to some reviews!**

 **Guess: The traitors have already had their fates decided but they won't be arrested but will have something that will follow them until they die.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Well that's what happens when they try to rape an Aura Guardian. They mess with the bull and they got the horns. Also thanks for your OC they will be introduced in a later chapter.**

 **Johnathen: It'll be toned down a little. Also I'm sorry but I won't include any YouTubers as it won't fit into the story. Plus he has multiple teams so I wouldn't be able to pick a team that suits him and this story.**

 **ultimateCCC: Yeah they shouldn't but most of the traitors are idiots so they are going to keep provoking him.**

 **Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave any suggestions you have (as long as they aren't to do with adding someone older or younger to the harem or having Ash add any of the traitors to his harem). See you at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _"Speech" -_ Aura and Telepathy

 _'Speech'_ \- Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon. All I own is the story and the OC's hat will be present.**

 **Chapter 9: Round 2 Ash vs Max**

* * *

 **-Last time-**

When they reached his room they knocked on his door but it was already slightly open so they entered and saw Ash curled up on his couch crying to himself. Cynthia, Caitlin and Sabrina were the first to react and started comforting him. "Ash you can talk to us you know so please tell us what's bothering you." Caitlin said in gentle voice which caused Ash to calm down a little. "It's cause I'm a monster who always seems to end up hurting others in a fit of anger..." Ash said as he cried into Cynthia's shoulder and by that point all the other girls where next to him and rubbing his back and speaking softly hoping to calm him down. "Why?" Ash said which confused all the girls "What do you mean Ash?" Sabrina asked. "Why do you all care about a monster like me?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "It's because you showed us something no other person did Ash..." Cynthia said and the other girls nodded until Clair spoke up "And we don't just care about you Ash...We love you!"

* * *

 **-In Ash's head-**

 _'Wow I have all these girls and they all love me? I know I've done things to help them in the past but I didn't think it would result in them falling in love with me.'_ Ash commented in his head before he looked at all the girls in front of him. "Do you all really mean that and are not just saying it to make me fell better about myself?" Ash asked which surprised the girls in the room. _'Did he really mean that? Was the incident with Serena and those other girls cause him to lose faith in love and make him think whoever said they loved him where just lying for their own personal gain?'_ Were the thoughts of all the girls in the room as they silently cursed those bitches for what they did to their man. They all kept thinking about things they could do to make those bitches pay until Ursula, Zoey and Lillie did the one thing they all wanted to do. They kissed Ash which left the young Aura User stunned. "Does that prove that we love you Ash?" Ursula said but Ash couldn't respond as he was still in shock. After a few minutes the other girls all did the same thing and Ash eventually snapped out of his shocked state. "Well that seems to show me all of you do truly love me unlike those...bitches..." Ash said as he added venom into the last word of the sentence.

Unknown to any of them, Brock and the other traitors (minus the five girls who are still in hospital) were watching them and they were all furious, well Brock was more furious. "How dare that weakling have more girlfriends than me! And hot ones at that!" The pervert Brock yelled causing the others to hit him over the head. "Oh well at least we now have some leverage over Ash incase things go south." Cilan stated which caused the others to nod their heads and smirk while having evil thoughts, or in Brocks case perverted thoughts. "That fucker will pay for hurting May and the others!" Brock said as he balled his hand into a fist. "Don't worry Brock, I'm battling him next so I can make him pay for that." Max said as he tried to calm Brock down. "Well you better beat him Max or else we will!" Tracey said as he as well as the others walked away with the same thought _'You're going down Ketchum!'_

 **-30 minutes later-**

The group of girls in Ash's room had fallen asleep and were snugging up to Ash however Ash was still awake and all he could do is smile and stroke the girls' hair. He truly was one of the happiest men alive right now. But as they say all good things have to come to an end as Gary, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow had walked in and stared at the sight before them. "You seem to be happy bro." Red said as he smirked because of what he was seeing. Ash's face then went a dark shade of red from the embarrassment Red was putting him through. "Well Ashy-Boy I always knew you were a chick magnet due to how many women talked about you while I was passing through towns and cities." Gary said with a snicker which caused his older brother to whack him over the head with his fist. "OW!" Gary yelled which caused Green to look at him and smirk. "Anyways Ash. How are you feeling up here?" Yellow asked as she pointed to her head. Ahs just shrugged "It still hurts when I recall what I did but I know those bitches deserved it and if they did it again I would make it even worse for them." Ash said simply as he put on an 'oh-so innocent' smile which would make Giratina cower in fear.

"Well anyways you better rest up as your next match is tomorrow and guess who you are fighting." Blue said with a devilish smirk. Ash could only chuckle as he took his guess. "It's good ol' Max right?" Ash 'asked' to which everyone nodded their heads. "I know who I'm going to use then" Ash said as he smirked knowing that his chosen Pokémon will _really_ enjoy beating Max's Pokémon into the dirt. Gary and the others then walked out his room and Ash started to feel exhaustion take over his eyelids as he slowly succumbed to sleep. _'Be_ _ready Max. My friend will want to take you down!'_ Ash thought as his mind went blank.

 **-Meanwhile in the hospital-**

Laying in their hospital beds were an enraged Serena, Misty. Dawn, May and Iris. What caused them to be this pissed off? The fact that they had just learned Ash had chosen 14 others over them. "How dare _OUR_ Ashy pick some _SLUTS_ over us!" Misty hissed. May and Dawn nodded in agreement. "What makes those bimbo's special huh!? The fact some are gym leaders, champions or even co-ordinators!?" Serena growled as she tried to get up but instantly laid down again due to the sheer amount of pain coursing throughout her body. "Take it easy Sere. You have sustained more damage than all of us." Iris said trying to get her friend to calm down and rest but Serena wasn't having any of it. "NO! I won't rest until I make Ash ours!" she screeched which caused Iris to shake her head in defeat. Serena, Dawn and May all reached over for their phones and smirked knowing they could get someone to help them out. Iris and Misty looked over at each other and one was just as confused as the other. "Who do you think they are texting?" Iris asked Misty. "No clue." Was all Misty could say as she passed out from the pain in her body.

A few hours later, when Misty and Iris were asleep, four young men walked into their room and approached Serena, Dawn and May. "So what did you need our help with ladies?" one of the men asked. "We need you to help us 'take care' of someone for us, but he needs to remain alive so we can toy with him." Dawn stated as the four men looked at each other. "And what do we get if we help you?" Another one asked. "You can get one of the girls that our target is dating if you help us." May and Serena said. It took a few minutes for the men to decide before they turned back towards the three girls and said two simple words. "We're in!" Serena and the other two smirked as they told the men who they should get and when. Upon receiving their orders the four men walked out of the hospital and left Serena, May and Dawn to rest. As they closed their eyes them smiled to themselves and thought _'Soon Ash will be all ours'_

 **-The next morning in Ash's room-**

Ash woke up to find he had Cynthia and Caitlin laying on top of him with smiles on their faces. Ash smiled to himself as he pecked both of them on the cheek but that didn't wake them up. Ash chuckled silently and kissed them both on the lips which caused them stir and after a few seconds, wake up. "Good morning you two angels" Ash said as Cynthia and Caitlin blushed. "Good morning to you too Ashy" Cynthia and Caitlin said in sweet tone and kissed him on both his cheeks. Ash blushed and smiled at the two "Now as much as I would like to stay like this, I'm afraid I have a battle today and I can't attend if you two are laying on top of me." Ash said with a smile as both Cynthia and Caitlin blushed a dark shade of red and looked down to see they were indeed laying on top of Ash. They quickly got off Ash and said a quiet sorry to which Ash replied with a quick peck on their cheeks and walking off to take a shower.

After a while the other girls in Ash's room woke up and noticed Ash wasn't there so they immediately got worried. "Were is our Ashy!?" Clair screamed which resulted in the other girls, minus Cynthia and Caitlin, to look around frantically. However they all stopped when they heard the shower running in the other room. They other girls noticed Cynthia and Caitlin sitting on the couch with blushes on their faces and figured it was Ash on the shower. All the girls immediately flushed red as dirty thoughts ran through their minds thinking about what they could do to Ash and what Ash would do to them, which caused about half the girls to have nose bleeds and the other half to start touching themselves imagining it was Ash. However they all gained their composure once they heard the shower turn off and the door open to reveal Ash with a towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his upper body to the girls. All the girls started at him which caused him to chuckle. Ash then had the best idea to tease them a little. "So let me guess, you girls like what you are seeing cause you are all staring?" he said which caused the girls to go a deeper shade of red and look away from embarrassment.

Suddenly, Ash's room door open to reveal Gary, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and the others who stood by Ash. They all looked into the room and saw Ash standing there by the bathroom door with all the girls either looing away with bloody noses or with red faces. there was and awkward silence in the air until Barry said something stupid "So Ash you getting ready to show how much you love your girlfriends?" Everybody, apart from Ash and the girls in his room, face-palmed at Barry's stupidity. "Barry he had just walked out the bathroom from a SHOWER! Can't you see his hair is all wet?" Paul and Drew shouted at the blonde. However the girls in Ash's room were wide-eyed and their faces went an even darker shade of red (is that even possible) as they, once again, had dirty thoughts go through their minds. "W-would Ash r-really d-do that w-with us?" Ursula and Charlotte squeaked out while Ash was red from embarrassment from what Barry said. He quickly ran into his bedroom to get changed.

After a few minutes, Ash walked out of he bedroom dressed in an altered version of his Sinnoh clothes with his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder, who was currently laughing at what had just transpired. "Ok lets go before someone else makes a comment like that!" Ash said as he walked past everyone. The others quickly went after him but soon split up and sat in the stands waiting for Ash's battle to start. They noticed that on the other side of the field, in the stands, were the group of traitors and they noticed that the five girls who tried to rape Ash were also with them. It took the others to keep the 14 women from walking over to those five bitches and hurting them more than what Ash did to them for what they tried to do, however the voice of the ref stopped them from that.

 **-On the field-**

"Welcome to Round Two of the Legends Tournament!" The ref shouted. On my left we Petalburg Cities own, Max Maple!" Upon hearing Max's name only about a quarter of the stadium cheered for him which caused Brock and the other traitors to get angry as they knew who had the majority of the support. "And on my right we have Ash Ketchum, Orange Island Champion and Battle Frontier Champion, of Pallet Town!" The remainder of the crowd erupted into cheers and screams for Ash. However, his group of girlfriends were angry as they could've sworn they heard other girls shout 'Marry me' or 'Be my boyfriend' at Ash. Ash sighed and rose his hand so the ref could throw a mic at him, to which the ref threw a mic at him allowing Ash to say what he has to say. "Sorry ladies but I'm already taken by some other beautiful women!" Ash stated as he threw the mic back at the ref. "Now that, that is out of the way...Trainers choose your Pokémon as I'm sure you know the rules by now!" shouted the ref as he took a few steps back.

"Go Aggron!" Max shouted

"Ascend, Charizard!" Ash stated.

"Aggron vs Charizard. Begin!" shouted the ref.

"Aggron finish this quick and use **Stone Edge**!" Max shouted.

"Charizard send them back with **Wing Attack** and then use **Dragon Claw**!" Ash commanded and Charizard complied as he sent the stones back at Aggron and then sent him flying from the **Dragon Claw.**

"Grr Golem use **Thunder** and **Stone Edge** and take down that lizard!" Max screamed and Aggron used the combo move and hit Charizard but what shocked Brock is that Charizard looked fine.

"H-how!? You must be cheating!" Max demanded to which Ash face palmed and said one word "Training".

"Charizard end it now!" Ash shouted and Charizard nodded and walked up to Aggron and just simply threw him at the wall resulting in Aggron fainting.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" the ref stated as Max and Ash returned their Pokémon.

"Pinsir beat this punk!" Max declared.

"Infernape, heat this battle up!" Ash said.

"Infernape vs Pinsir. Begin!"

"Infernape end this quick with **Close Combat** , **Ice Punch** and **Flare Blitz** combo!" Ash shouted before Max could react Infernape slammed into Pinsir however Pinsir hung on with its Focus Sash. "Damn it" Ash muttered under his breath.

"Pinsir use **Earthquake**!" Max shouted with venom in his voice. "Infernape you have to dodge please!" Ash called and Infernape just barely dodged due to recoil he sustained from the **Flare Blitz**.

"Quick Infernape use **Mach Punch**!" Ash commanded which resulted in Pinsir fainting due to the amount of damage he had sustained.

"Pinsir is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" the ref called again as both trainers returned their Pokémon again.

"GO SCEPTILE! BEAT THIS FOOL TO THE GROUND!" max yelled causing people to shout at him.

Ash looked at the Pokeball in his hand and nodded before throwing the ball into the air. "Greninja...APPEAR!" Ash shouted as his Greninja appeared on the battle field.

 **-Ash's support group-**

"Max is fucked now!" Alain and Sawyer said while everyone else nodded and smirked. "Ash really wants to beat them and no better way the to do it with his Greninja!" Red and Yellow said. "That little punk is toast" Paul and Trip stated.

 **-Traitors-**

"Well Max has lost this." Clemont said as he knew what Greninja could do to Grass Types. "NO! Max can win this!" Bonnie and May screeched causing everyone to have bleeding ears. "Yeah right" Misty and Iris scoffed.

 **-Back on the field-**

"Sceptile...MEGA EVOLVE!" Max yelled as Sceptile was enveloped in a light and when it died down there stood Mega Sceptile.

Ash looked at Greninja who nodded. "Yes it has been a while since we battled a Mega Sceptile...Back in Kalos wasn't it Greninja." Ash stated which Greninja just nodded. "Well LET'Z DO THIS GRENINJA!" Ash shouted as he and Greninja moved in sync, which caused Greninja to transform into Ash-Greninja (Remember this takes place after the Kalos League episodes but when I started the 'Good-bye Greninja' episode wasn't airing).

"Mega Sceptile vs the famous Ash-Greninja! BEGIN!"

"Sceptile, **Leaf Storm** then **Frenzy Plant**!" Max commanded.

"Greninja cut it up with **Cut** and **Night Slash**!" Ash commanded.

"Now quickly use **Ariel Ace**!" Ash yelled and Greninja quickly hit Sceptile with a super effective Flyting Type move.

"Now Sceptile while he is close! USE **LEAF BLADE**!" Max called, to which Sceptile complied and hit Greninja across the abdomen with **Leaf Blade** causing both Ash and Greninja to hold their stomachs in pain.

 _'That's it! I hit Greninja to cause Ash pain as he feels Greninja's pain while they are synced!"_ Max mentally yelled.

"Sceptile use consecutive **Leaf Blade's** on Greninja! Don't let it block them!" Max roared as he smirked devilishly.

"Greninja use **Cut** and **Night Slash** to counter!" Ash yelled. " _And when their is an opening we'll use **Water Fuma Shuriken**!" _ Ash said.

Sceptile was being ruthless with his **Leaf Blade's** but Greninja held his own with **Cut** and **Night Slash**. This wen ton for a few minutes until Sceptile backed away from exhaustion which gave Ash and Greninja the perfect chance.

"NOW GRENINJA USE **WATER FUMA SHURIKEN**!" Ash yelled and Greninja threw the shuriken on his back at Sceptile who was too tired to dodge.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Greninja wins. So Ash moves on to Round 3!" The ref shouted.

* * *

 **And done... Wow this took a while to think about. Anyways like always I'm always open to story suggestions and also suggestions for the harem. Also If you have any OC's (Original Characters for those who don't know) and you want them to be included don't be shy about PMing me and letting me know you want it in the story just make sure to let me know what role you want them to play in the story. Anyways see you guys next time.**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin (Unova Elite Four)**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **Charlotte (OC)**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Angie**

 **Jasmine**

 **Sara Yurikimo (OC from Cutesaralisa)**

 **DoomedFlare out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here. Welcome back to a new chapter of this story. First of all I'd like to say thank you for all the support you guys are giving this story and your support motivates me to carry on with this story. Secondly I forgot to address that the match between Ah and Max took place a week after the incident and was the final match of the second round so that's why Serena and the others were out of the hospital.**

 **Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave any suggestions you have (as long as they aren't to do with adding someone older or younger to the harem or having Ash add any of the traitors to his harem). See you at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _"Speech" -_ Aura and Telepathy

 _'Speech'_ \- Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon. All I own is the story and the OC's hat will be present.**

 **Chapter 10: Contest of Revenge**

* * *

 **-Last time-**

Sceptile was being ruthless with his **Leaf Blade's** but Greninja held his own with **Cut** and **Night Slash**. This wen ton for a few minutes until Sceptile backed away from exhaustion which gave Ash and Greninja the perfect chance.

"NOW GRENINJA USE **WATER FUMA SHURIKEN**!" Ash yelled and Greninja threw the shuriken on his back at Sceptile who was too tired to dodge.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Greninja wins. So Ash moves on to Round 3!" The ref shouted.

* * *

 **-Now with Ash after his battle-**

Ash and his Greninja were walking out of the stadium and back towards the Pokémon Centre. Greninja and Pikachu talking about...something they didn't want anyone but Ash to know about. _"So Pikachu how is your relationship with Lopunny doing? I remember when she evolved you felt a bit intimidated since she was taller than you and thought she would end up crushing you in a hug due to her size."_ Greninja said while chuckling about the memory they all shared. _"Yeah like you are one to talk Greninja! I remember that you couldn't even approach Delphox fore a few months due to you feeling like she'd reject you! I knew she liked you since she saw you evolve back in Kalos."_ Pikachu retorted while Ash just stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt the argument. _"Well at least me a Delphox have done THAT whereas you and Lopunny haven't!"_ Greninja replied smugly as he looked at the defeated Pikachu. Pikachu knew he was right and he was kind of getting sick of everyone taunting him but he didn't care since he was waiting for Lopunny to be ready for that. However Pikachu was broken from his thoughts by his best friends voice. "Don't worry about it Pikachu. I know you are waiting for her to be ready and I respect your decision." Ash stated as he scratched Pikachu behind his ears earning a content 'Chaa' from the Mouse Pokémon.

The three of them continued to walk back to the Pokémon Centre while talking about some small stuff until a few voices called out to them. All three of them looked in front of them and saw all of Ash's friends and girlfriends, or in the Pokémon's case 'mates', waving to them calling them over. Ash picked up the pace and embraced his rivals and friends and then gave all his girls a kiss on the cheek. "Well Ash that was a pretty intense battle with Max but you absolutely obliterated his team." Gary said as he brought Ash into a brotherly hug until they were interrupted by an obnoxious voice. "Yeah by cheating! His Pokémon must have been under some kind of enhancer drugs as there is no way Ash could beat me!" Max commented trying to sound smug but he just ended up making a fool of himself. "Really Max? Do you even have any proof my Pokémon where under some sort of drug?" Ash retorted as he glared at Max with his soul shattering red and blue eyes. Max an the other traitors took note of this and were stunned but scared. "What the fuck are you!? I knew you were a freak but this...THIS PROVES HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER YOU ARE KETCHUM!" Max shouted which promptly earned him 14 slaps from the girls and a few punches from the guys. "How dare you call our boyfriend/brother a monster pipsqueak!" the group shouted. (Gary and the other rivals consider Ash as a brother). Max in all his brilliance, well stupidity, said "I go by what I said our good friend has told us all Aura Users/Guardians are monsters and deserve to be killed or shunned down on by humanity.

Ash, who was starting to break down, simply had his Pokémon healed and then quickly and quietly ran out of the Pokémon Centre and into a clearing in the forest to be alone. All of his Pokémon had sensed/heard what Max said via their Aura Bond and were outraged, in fact of anyone looked out of the window they would probably see Infernape's Blaze being activated from pure rage as he wanted to do nothing more than pummel that kid for what he's done. However, Ash wasn't in any better shape as he was sitting by a lake he had found and even though he had his current Pokémon team consoling him, he still couldn't get out his depression and just continued to stare at his reflection and think about why he deserved this and does he even have the rights to be in humanity due to his Aura.

 **-Meanwhile in the Hall of Origins (Yeah didn't expect this did you?)-**

Arceus, the god Pokémon, was watching over the world when all of a sudden he felt a wave of depression flow throughout the area and immediately started to look for his Chosen One and what he found enraged him but also made him feel sympathetic for the young Pokémon trainer. _"How dare they hurt the Chosen One!"_ Arceus roared. He then called upon the Legendary Pokémon of each region for an emergency meeting. _"Father, what is the meaning of this meeting?"_ Mew asked as she circled around in her place. _"My children, the Chosen has been hurt yet again but instead of physical pain like the time he almost died or when he was raped this is mental pain. Take a look and see."_ Arceus addressed as the Legends looked upon Ash and saw that depression was blocking his heart. _"How dare those Houndoom's in Mareep's clothing say that about our Chosen!"_ Lugia roared as well as some of the other Legends. The smaller and more child like ones just cried especially Manaphy and Latias. _"Ok so now that Ash is like this I'll be sending the ones he is closest to first even though we agreed to do this in the future we have to do this now!"_ Arceus roared as Manaphy, Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Latias, Latios, Victini, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Ho-oh and Darkrai were sent to Ash's location. _'Please don't give up on life young Ash...we need you...the world needs you'_ Arceus thought as he was, for once, scared for a humans safety.

 **-Back in the Pokémon Centre-**

No-one had realised that Ash had left and were still arguing until an arrow passed by Serena's face. "Who was that!?" Max yelled but noticed that Serena was shaking in rage. Dawna nd the other girls noticed this too and began to feel worried about their 'friend'. "Serena are you alright?" Dawn asked as she tried to calm Serena down. However, Serena just pushed Dawn aside and yelled out "Sara! Come out of hiding!" Alain and Sawyer were shocked to see one of the top 32 competitors from the Kalos League here but then realised why she was here. _'She's here for Ash isn't she?'_ they both thought. What everyone saw shocked them as they saw 18 year old girl holding a bow which had an odd stone in it, but they soon realised it was a Keystone. "Well hello to you too _Serena-_ san. Can you tell me where Ash-senpai is?" (sorry if this isn't how you want her to act Cutesaralisa but since you said she wanted to date 'Ash-sempai' I couldn't resist making her use the Japanese honorifics) The girl know known as Sara asked in an oddly polite tone. _'Please tell me she isn't aware of what we have done to Ash'_ Serena thought but like always Karma has to be a bitch to Serena. "Oh _Serena_ -san. I know what you and your 'friends' did to Ash-senpai so you better watch out!" Sara stated which caused Serena to shake uncontrollably in both fear and rage.

"Hey Sara it's good to see you again." Alain and Sawyer stated as they gave her a friendly handshake. "Oh Sawyer-san and Alain-san it's good to see you as well. Are you guys competing or watching someone compete?" Sara inquired. "Well we were competing but Ash's older brother and fist rival beat us both so we are here to cheer Ash on." Sawyer responded and gestured towards the group behind him and Alain. After the introductions everyone realized that Ash was nowhere to be seen. "Great so Ash is now depressed again thanks to Max" Gary muttered but Sara ended up hearing him and pulled out a Pokeball and called out her Sylveon, Cute, and ordered her to use **Moonblast** on Max which resulted in the young trainer being blasted off into a tree. Afterwards Sara called out her Shiny Gallade, called Sasuke, and asked him to track down Ash by looking at his feelings. What Sara didn't notice was that there were the other 14 girls running after her as well as Ash's friends and family following close behind.

 **-Back with Ash-**

Ash was still reflecting his life and his reason for being around humanity until his was knocked over by two invisible forces. "What the..." was all Ash managed to say before he realized who the invisible forces were. "It's good to 'see' you again Latias and Latios" Ash said with a chuckle and the Eon duo appeared on top of him also laughing. As Ash got up off the group three more figures jumped into his arms. They were: the Seafaring Pokémon Manaphy, the New Species Pokémon Mew and the Melody Pokémon Meloetta. These three Pokémon snuggled up against Ash's chest and refused to leave, especially Manaphy who kept saying _"Papa! Papa! I missed you Papa!"_ Ash simply smiled and looked up to see: the Pitch-Black Pokémon Darkrai, the Deep Black Pokémon Zekrom, the Genetic Pokémon Mewtwo, the Diving Pokémon Lugia and the Rainbow Pokémon Ho-oh. Suddenly Ash's hat flew off his head and saw it was being carried by the Victory Pokémon Victini over to the Colt Pokémon Keldeo. (By the way got the classifications off Bulbapedia so that's why they have a different title than in other fanfics). _"Hello Chosen One it's good to see you again."_ Lugia and Ho-oh said as they smiled down on the young trainer. _Yes it is indeed good to see you Hero of Ideals_ " Zekrom stated as he nodded at Ash. (I'm also seeing all the Movies as cannon except for Pokémon the Movie: Black, Victini and Reshiram since Ash met Reshiram in the Black and White anime).

Ash smiled at his Legendary friends as he was happy to see them again but was also curious about why they were here. "So anyways, why are you all here? Not that I'm complaining." Ash inquired as he looked from Legendary to Legendary. _"Arceus sent us down to be with you in your times of need as he saw that you were depressed and when he found out why, he was furious."_ Mewtwo responded as he looked to his side in disgust as he hated seeing his friend depressed especially after what he's been through. To say Ash was surprised would be an understatement as he was ecstatic to have Legendary Pokémon with him but was conflicted as he knew they had duties to attend to. "But what about the duties you all have? Don't you need to be there to prevent a disaster from happening?" Ash asked as he didn't want the world to be unbalanced just because of him. _"Don't worry Papa. Father Arceus has already made sure nothing will happen while we were with you"_ Manaphy said with a smile that made Ash smile while Mew and Meloetta nodded showing they were supporting what Manaphy said. Ash pulled out 10 Luxury Balls and put them on the ground. "It would seem wrong to throw them at you." Was all Ash said as the Legendary Pokémon nodded and thanked Arceus for his kind heart.

After they were captured, Ash let them all out and talked with them until he heard some voices he recognised. As Ash turned around his was tackled by Sara as she hugged him tightly and kept repeating "Ash-senpai! Ash-senpai!" Ash simply chuckled at this and put his right hand on the girl forehead and she calmed down instantly. After that the other 14 girls kissed Ash and hugged him tightly causing his face to turn a light shade of blue die to the lack of oxygen. "G..girls...O...oxygen!" Was all Ash managed to croak out as the girls released him and were blushing from embarrassment. _'If Ash-senpai has all those girls maybe he has room for one more in his heart?'_ Sara thought but she didn't notice Ash walking towards her. The other 14 girls knew what he was doing as they noticed that Sara was in love with Ash and were more than welcome to have another girl join them while the boys could only feel a little jealous as they only had one girl with them but didn't hold any ill feelings towards Ash since they knew he deserved it. Sara was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Ash's lips collide with hers. She was shocked and thought she was dreaming but when she realized she wasn't she melted into the kiss and panted for air when she, reluctantly, broke apart from Ash. When she saw Ash smiling at her she felt as if she was wanted again and could finally repay Ash for his help back when he helped her find her Sylveon back in Lumious City.

"So Ashy-boy is that what? 15 girlfriends now? Which one do you plan on marrying?" Gary sneered as he thought he had Ash bested. But Ash's next few words caused all of his girlfriends to faint from either happiness or shock. "Oh I don't know Gare-bear...perhaps all of them?" Ash replied with his trademark smirk as all the boys', minus Red's and Green's, jaws dropped to the ground. Red and Green just patted Ash on his back while Yellow and Blue felt proud of Ash. Ash then walked around to all his girlfriends and kissed them in order to wake them up. Once they were all up they were still in shock. Ash Ketchum wanted to marry them all!? How would that work!? "Ash did you really mean that or were you just pulling our legs." Cynthia asked as she secretly hoped he wasn't joking. "Oh I'm dead serious Cynth." Ash replied as he flashed his trademark grin as he and the others walked back to the hotel.

 **-At the hotel-**

"So what's the plan for tomorrow Ash? More training or spending time with your girls?" Drew asked. Ash just smirked and looked at Drew and Ursula. "There is going to be a contest battle tomorrow to promote contests and I was thinking about taking part in it for one reason. To take on May and Dawn and beat them at their own game." Ash stated as he smirked showing he had a plan for this. Drew and Ursula looked at each other and then back at Ash. "Let me guess it battle right?" Ursula asked. Ash simply nodded his head and kept on smirking. "let me guess you have already signed us up for it and were are against May, Dawn and Serena?" Drew inquired which got him a nod from Ash. "We're in!" Shouted Drew and Ursula. "Good. Oh also Drew, Barry, Gary, Red, Paul, Alain and Sawyer start practicing some of the songs I gave you a while back cause I asked Goodshow to allow me to host a concert after the round 3 battles are over!" To say the boys were shocked would be an understatement but they simply nodded their heads as they knew what songs would be sung.

Afterwards they all returned to their rooms, well for Ash and his girls it would be room, and all got ready to go to sleep. However as Ash was getting ready to sleep he noticed Sara and Lillie walking into his room and shutting the door behind them. "So its you two sleeping in here tonight?" Ash asked but he already knew the answer. Lillie and Sara nodded as they lay on either side of Ash and snuggled into his sides. (Ash has the biggest room in the hotel so all the girls can sleep in separate beds with his hotel room). Ash kissed both girls on their foreheads and whispered into their ears "What I said earlier... I really did mean it." Lillie and Sara couldn't help but blush a dark shade of red as they pictured living with Ash in a mansion somewhere in the world. "We love you Ash" is what Lille and Sara said as they fell asleep. "I love you too" Stated Ash as he held them both close as he felt sleep take over his body.

 **-The next morning-**

Ash woke up to find that Lillie and Sara were sleeping on his chest acting like it was a pillow and he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. After a few minutes Lillie and Sara started to stir and they slowly woke up while rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Good morning Ashy/Ash-senpai." Both Lillie and Sara said as they smiled at Ash. "Good morning to you as well girls." Said Ash as he kissed them both. Both girls wanted some more but they knew they would have to wait until they knew Ash would be comfortable with it. Ash, Lillie and Sara got ready for the day and Ash picked the Pokémon he wanted to use for the contest battle today. "You ready to beat those bitches Ash?" Lillie asked to which Ash nodded. "Hopefully they will learn not to mess with me this time but I'm not getting my hopes up." Ash stated as he was walking towards to hotel lobby with Lillie and Sara.

Once they reached the lobby they saw the others waiting for them while Drew and Ursula were trying to pick a Pokémon for the battle. "You two struggling to decide on who to use?" Ash asked to which Drew and Ursula nodded. "Well if it helps I'm going to be using my Milotic and knowing Dawn, May and Serena they will be using Togekiss, Glaceon and Sylveon so I wouldn't recommend Flygon or Garchomp." Ash said which left Drew and Ursula intrigued. "What makes you say that Ashy?" Ursula asked. "Well all three of them have the advantage over Dragon types plus Togekiss and Sylveon are immune to Dragon type attacks but ARE weak to Poison types so Roserade would be a good choice Drew and since Glaceon is an Ice type I'd say Flareon would be a good choice Ursula." Ash explained. "Now that's my brother right there! Knowing what to use and what not to use even though his Pikachu can faint Ground types!" Red exclaimed. Ash just sweat dropped and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. _"It's not my fault I'm so badass!"_ Pikachu said which caused Ash to burst out laughing.

 **-In the stadium-**

"Hello people of the Pokémon world and welcome to the Legends Tournaments very own Contest Battle! This battle is gong to be used to promote contest battles as we have noticed a decline in people wanting to do contests over the past few years! Now lets introduce our contestants for todays battle!" The announcer yelled causing the entre stadium to cheer. On one side of the field Dawn, May and Serena walked out and got a moderate amount of support from the crowd. "And on the Green side we have Dawn Berlitz, daughter of Johanna Berlitz and Princess of Sinnoh Contests, May Maple, daughter of Petalburg Cities Gym Leader Norman Maple and is also the Princess of Hoenn Contests and last but not least we have Serena Yvonne, Kalos Queen of Pokémon Performances!" All three girls waved to the crowd but noticed that Ash, Drew and Ursula were missing from the stands. "And now one the Red side we have Drew LaRousse, Prince of Hoenn Contests, Ursula Urara runner up to become the next Princess of Sinnoh Contests and last but not least The Champion of the Orange Islands, Battle Frontier and Mount Silver Ash Satoshi Ketchum!" As soon as Ash's name was said everyone in the crowd started cheering as they knew how good of a battler he was. (I'm not good with writing contests so bare with my terrible look on a Pokémon Contest).

"Togekiss, spotlight!" Shouted Dawn.

"Glaceon, show time!" Shouted May

"Sylveon, bedazzle them!" Shouted Serena.

Then out of a flurry of feathers, snowflakes and sparkles came the forms of Togekiss, Glaceon and Sylveon who were already to show how contests were done.

"Roserade, dance!" Exclaimed Drew.

"Flareon, blaze it up!" Proclaimed Ursula.

"Milotic, red carpet!" Ash shouted.

Then in a combination of leaves, embers and bubbles came the forms of Roserade, Flareon and a Shiny Milotic.

"Ok with 3 minutes on the clock, begin!" Called the announcer.

"Ok Glaceon use **Ice Beam** and hit Roserade!" Called May.

"Sylveon use **Dazzling Gleam** to blind Roserade and restrict it's movements!" Called Serena in order to help May.

 _'Alright time to counter this'_ Ash thought with a smirk as he nodded towards Ursula.

"Milotic/Flareon spin and use **Hydro Pump/Flamethrower**!" Called Ash and Ursula. As they did Flareon and Milotic got in front of Roserade and started to spin while using their moves which ended up countering both the **Dazzling Gleam** and **Ice Beam.**

"Nice save there guys!" Drew commented. "Now its time for a counter, Flareon use **Shadow Ball** but combine it with **Flamethrower**!" Ursula called to which Flareon created a black orb of ghost energy and added a vortex of flames from the **Flamethrower**. "Now fire it at Glaceon!" Ursula commanded.

"Not so fast! Togekiss use **Air Slash** and counter that attack!" Dawn commanded.

"Milotic use **Ice Beam** to prevent Togekiss' advance on the combination!" Ash commanded. "Roserade you do the same to Sylveon by using **Sludge Bomb**!" Called Drew. Both Pokémon managed to prevent the opponents from countering the stack which ended up hitting Glaceon head on, however Glaceon wasn't out yet.

"And Green team have lot 1/4 of their points while Red team haven't lost any. We still have 2 minutes on the clock!" Said the announcer.

"Sylveon use **Moonblast** on Milotic but split it in half!" Serena commanded and Sylveon gathered up the Fairy energy inside of it to created a pink orb but spilt it in two and sent it towards Milotic.

Ash smirked and ordered his next command "Milotic use **Twister** on yourself to act as a barrier!" Milotic did just that and the duel **Moonblast's** bounced off the barrier and hit Togekiss and Glaceon. "Now Flareon use **Flamethrower**!" "Roserade use **Petal Dance**!" "Milotic use **Hydro Pump** and **Ice Beam**!" Ash, Ursula and Drew commanded and all the attacks formed into one attack resulting in massive damage and point loss for May, Dawn and Serena. Once the attack finished everyone could see Sylveon, Glaceon and Togekiss were all fainted and couldn't continue. "Wow in just 2 minutes Green team completely destroyed Red team without losing any points! So there you go folks, hopefully that's some motivation to start doing contests." The announcer stated.

* * *

 **And done... Wow this took a while to think about. I hope you guys can tolerate my pathetic excuse of a contest battle. Anyways like always I'm always open to story suggestions and also suggestions for the harem. Also If you have any OC's (Original Characters for those who don't know) and you want them to be included don't be shy about PMing me and letting me know you want it in the story just make sure to let me know what role you want them to play in the story. Anyways see you guys next time. Doomed Flare out!**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin (Unova Elite Four)**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **Charlotte (OC)**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Angie**

 **Jasmine**

 **Sara Yurikimo (OC from Cutesaralisa)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here. Welcome back to a new chapter of this story. Thanks for all the support you guys give this story. It makes me glad to see that you want to see more of this story and it compels me to think of more ideas for it to allow me to deliver what you guys want. I'd like to point out one thing though, when offering me characters for this story please don't request me to put Youtuber's in this story even if they are only going to be friendly rivals because I don't think they will be able to fit within the premise of my story. Also considering that it is the Pokémon Universe that my story is set it means that they Youtuber's don't and might not possibly live within that Universe.**

 **Some more news is that I'm considering another type of story that I might possibly write on here from time to time and it is a story where you, the reader, are actually the main character. I have been thinking about it and after reading some stories where the reader is the main character I might just consider doing stories like that so let me know if you are interested in those kinds of stories. Also those stories will depend on requests that you guys give me however the requests can ONLY be on those types of stories since I'd prefer if the other stories had requests/reviews on their own Universe.**

 **Parts of this battle will be cut out of the story since it would just be repetitive to write each battle and I doubt anyone would want to see a back and forth between Ash and Lance. Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave any suggestions you have (as long as they aren't to do with adding someone older or younger to the harem or having Ash add any of the traitors to his harem). See you at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _"Speech" -_ Aura and Telepathy

 _'Speech'_ \- Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon. All I own is the story and the OC's hat will be present.**

 **Chapter 11: Ash vs Lance**

* * *

 **-Last time-**

Ash smirked and ordered his next command "Milotic use **Twister** on yourself to act as a barrier!" Milotic did just that and the duel **Moonblast's** bounced off the barrier and hit Togekiss and Glaceon. "Now Flareon use **Flamethrower**!" "Roserade use **Petal Dance**!" "Milotic use **Hydro Pump** and **Ice Beam**!" Ash, Ursula and Drew commanded and all the attacks formed into one attack resulting in massive damage and point loss for May, Dawn and Serena. Once the attack finished everyone could see Sylveon, Glaceon and Togekiss were all fainted and couldn't continue. "Wow in just 2 minutes Green team completely destroyed Red team without losing any points! So there you go folks, hopefully that's some motivation to start doing contests." The announcer stated.

* * *

 **-Outside the stadium with May, Dawn and Serena-**

"How could we lose to THEM of all people!? We trained intensely for this and we got absolutely humiliated!" May screeched in anger, she clearly couldn't accept the fact that she lost. Even Dawn was angry but she didn't show it but instead kept it to herself, saving it for when she gets a chance to either have her way with Ash or hurt anyone of the people close to him. However Serena wasn't showing any concern about losing, instead she had...a sinister grin on her face...as if she was plotting something inhumane. "May just calm down. You'll be able to get back at Ash for humiliating you _very_ soon." she said while the grin was still plastered across her face. Both May and Dawn looked at her in awe as the same thought rushed through their thick skulls _'Just what are you planning Serena?'._

Serena just kept smirking and thinking darkly but a ringing sound disrupted her from her thoughts. When she checked who the Caller ID was, her smirk grew even wider as she answered. "Hello, have you found anything out yet?" Serena said through her phone but the reply she got was anything but what she expected. "Well hello Serena. Jeez your plans are starting to get sloppy recently. I mean first kidnapping me and raping me but now sending three guys to come and spy on me and hopefully bring me to you is just sad. I can't believe you even promised them one of MY girlfriends, you are one sick bitch and you better watch out or else karma's gonna come collect your debt!" (Let me know if you get the reference). The voice on the other end said as they hung up. Serena was beyond furious, her plan was ruined and not only that but the three people she, May and DAwn sent were captured and possibly in jail right now. Through gritted teeth and boiling rage Serna managed a single sentence. "Damn you Ash Ketchum!"

 **-Meanwhile with Ash and the others-**

Ash, his friends, his family and his girlfriends all watched as police cars drove off with the three people they had found spying on them. Who were they you ask? None other than Brandon from Hoenn, Lucas from Sinnoh and Calem from Kalos. "Those sick bastards. Helping Serena, May and Dawn all because they were promised one of us!?" Anabel screech as she held onto one of Ash's arms. "Yeah I know, just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach!" cried Elesa as she clung to Ash's other arm. All of Ash's girlfriends were either clinging onto him or hiding behind him as they were absolutely terrified from what they just heard. Ash simply placed his hands on some of their heads and stroked through their hair to help them calm down and after he did that he calmed down the other girls by pecking them on the lips and promising them that he wouldn't let anyone come after them and if they did they would have to kill him first.

Gary was one of the first to speak up as he recovered from watching the cars drive away on disgust. "So Ashy-Boy, do you think Serena and the others will leave us alone now that we took out some of their allies?" he asked but judging by his childhood friends reaction and facial expression he already knew the answer. "I doubt that Gary. Those girls aren't going to stop unless they either get a hold of me or I get them sent to prison and as for the boys in their little 'group' I think if they learn about what we did they would come after us." Ash replied as he scowled lowly in angry which caused his aura to spike a little. The other boys of the group cleared their throats and Ash, Gary and Ash's girlfriends realised they were all standing their but instead of having their hands in their pockets, they had their hands interlocked with someone. However only Paul, Ritchie, Trip and Barry's partner shocked Ash and Gary as they expected their siblings to get together.

Paul had his hand interlocked with Candice's of all people. Ash expected Paul to be dating someone who shared a similar personality with him like Maylene or Korrina since Candice was pretty much the exact opposite of Paul, but Ash and Gary thought of it as opposites attract. Ritchie had his hand interlocked with Whitney's. Ash could see how Ritchie loved her as her bubbly personality matched Ritchie perfectly as Ash could admit he had once felt feelings for the Normal-Type Johto Gym Leader but that passed after he left Johto. Barry had his hand interlocked with someone he recognized all to well, it was Daisy Waterflower. Misty's older sister and one of the three Sensational Sisters, how Barry managed to win her heart is a mystery that only Barry and Daisy know. Finally Trip had his hand interlocked with Winnona, the Flying-Type Gym Leader of the Hoenn Region. To say Ash was shocked would be correct since he never heard about Trip going to Hoenn much less deciding to compete in it's League.

Ash and Gary managed to get out of their stupor eventually as they were trying to process everything they just saw. Ash was the first one to react, he cleared his throat and smiled at his friends. "Well congrats guys, I didn't even expect this to happen" he said with a slight chuckle as he turned to his brother and sister. "Oh, Red and Yellow I knew about your crushes on Blue and Green but I decided to let you tell them instead of me telling them." Ash said with an oh-so-innocent smile while Red and Yellow were shocked. Ash knew!? He knew all along but didn't say anything!? Gary was about to say the same thing until he was tackled to the floor by someone wearing a green kimono. the figure kept a tight grip on Gary until his face started turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "E-Erika... c-can't b-breathe!" Gary forced out as the now revealed Erika let go with a massive blush spread across her face. "Sorry Gare-Bear" Erika said as she helped Gary up to which he responded by giving her a quick peck on the lips "Don't worry about it, my brilliant rose." Gary said in a gentlemanly tone which caused Erika's blush to darken.

"Well looks like al five of my friends managed to win the hearts of a Gym Leader, now that's impressive." Ash said while nodding his head. "Yeah but we can't compare to you Ash since you have seven Gym Leader's who are head over heels for you, not to mention a Champion and an Elite Four member!" Paul stated causing Ash to blush a dark shade of red as well as cause his red eye to glow a bright red. Jasmine and Roxie approached Ash from both sides and kissed him on his cheeks "Aww I our Ashy embarrassed~?" They said in a teasing tone which caused Ash's blush to go an even darker shade of red. Ash pulled his hat over his face in order to hide his embarrassment while his friends laughed and his girlfriends giggle at his embarrassment. "Ok guys lets leave Ashy-Boy alone since he looks like a Tomato Berry right now." Gary said through laughter. "Let's go see who we are up against next." Red suggested as he and the others walked away with Ash at the very back with his hat still over his face.

 **-In the Pokémon Centre-**

Sitting at a table in the corner of the Pokémon Center were the Champions of each region minus Cynthia as she is with Ash. "Ash certainly gotten stronger over the years. I can't wait until I get to have my rematch against him!" Lance, the Champion of Kanto, said while the other Champions sweat dropped at the Kanto Champions enthusiasm. Steven and Diantha looked at each other and smiled. "His Greninja has also gotten stronger since we saw it last hasn't it, Steven?" the Kalos Champion asked the Hoenn Champion. "Indeed it has, when we last saw it, it was already strong but now looking at it after all these years it still proves to fascinate me as unlike you or me Ash doesn't need a Key Stone or Mega Stone to achieve new power as it all comes from their bond." Steven said as he started to ramble on about Ash and his Greninja's transformation. "Didn't you battle that Greninja Diantha?" Alder, the Unova Champion, asked to which Diantha nodded. "It also almost managed to beat my Gardevoir while it was t's Mega Form and they hadn't even perfected it yet." Diantha added to Alder's statement. "Red's younger brother is always full of surprises!" The Johto Champion said. The Johto Champion is none other that Gold, the trainer who managed to climb Mt Silver to battle not only Red but Ash as well but was utterly defeated both times due to the power difference between them.

After God had said that, Red and the others had walked in and they noticed that Ash was at the back of the group. Gold noticed this and looked at Red and shouted "Oi Red! What have you and the others done to Ash!?" Gold's sudden outburst surprised Red and the other Champions but Red answered none the less. "We sorta embarrassed him and now he won't talk." Red replied. "So basically he's become you before you met me?" Gold inquired which made Red angry. "What did you say Gold!?" Red growled as Gold ran for his life. Ash chuckled at this as he watched Gold run away from an angry Red. He walked over to Nurse Joy and asked her about the next set of battles and was shocked when he learnt that they were not onl battles now but that his opponent was none other that Lance. Ash smirked and thanked Nurse Joy as he walked over to Lance. "Hey Lance, let the best trainer win." Ash said with his trademark smirk which left Lance confused until he caught on. "So it's finally time I get my rematch with you Ash!" Lance exclaimed which caused Red to stop chasing Gold and look at Ash and Lance. "No way you to are battling tomorrow!?" red shouted causing Ash's friends to faint from shock. "Ash you better show me your best out there tomorrow!" Lance said as he and Ash shook hands. "You better bring your six best Pokémon Lance cause I'm going to be bringing six of my best." Ash replied as he walked off to his hotel room that he and his girlfriends share.

 **-In the stadium the next day-**

It was almost time for Ash's battle and to say he is nervous would be an understatement. Red, Green, Gary, Paul and Cynthia had all made it through their battles so Ash had a lot of pressure right now. Ash looked at his first Pokémon Pikachu, who nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up. _"_ _You can win Ash we all believe in you!"_ Pikachu said through his and Ash's aura bond. Ash then heard the announcer shout his name and made his way down the tunnel with Pikachu on his shoulder. "It's now or never buddy." Ash said to his Pokémon pal as the light of the sun blinded them upon exit.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the battle between Ash Ketchum of Kanto and the Champion of Kanto himself, Lance! Apparently these two have battled before and this is now some sort of rematch between them so I guess we are in for one heck of a battle here so Trainers when you are ready...Battle Begin!" The referee called as Ash and Lance threw a Pokeball in front of them. "Go Kingdra!" Lance shouted. "Salamence take to the skies!" Ash shouted. In front of Lance a regal looking seahorse formed and in font of Ash flew a dragon with crescent wings, both Pokémon glared at each other but since Salamence has the ability Intimidate, Kingdra flinched as his attack was lowered. "Salamence use **Dragon Claw** and aim for Kingdra's eyes!" Ash commanded and Salamence flew off fasters that and Fighter Jet and struck Kingdra in the eyes while doing super effective damage. "Now Kingdra while Salamence is close use **Dragon Pulse**!" Lance called out and Kingdra shot a **Dragon Pulse** but because he was struck in the eyes he was temporarily blind so that attack barely grazed Salamence. "Ok Salamence use **Iron Tail** combined with **Dagon Tail** and then use **Draco Meteor**.!" Ash called out, Lance was visibly panicking as he knew Kingdra couldn't do anything but he had to try something. "Ok Kingdra use **Smokescreen** but spin in a circle!" Ash was confused about Lances plan but realised that Salamence couldn't see where Kingdra was now. "Shit, Salamence blow the smoke away with your wings!" Ash called out in a hurry and Salamence complied.

The battle went on for a few more minutes until Ash and Lance called out their final attack. "Salamence/Kingdra use **Dragon Pulse**!" Both Pokémon started charging up their attack and after they fired the attacks met in the middle tying to fight past each other. In the end Salamence's **Dragon Pulse** broke through and struck Kingdra causing it to faint. Ash and Lance battled for about 30 more minutes until they were both down to their last two Pokémon. Ash had used Salamence, Tyrantrum, Leafeon and Krookodile where as Lance had used Kingdra, Aerodactyl, a Shiny Gyrados and Tyranitar. "Well ash you have certainly gotten stronger over the years." Lance said as he was covered in dirt from the amount of bouts his and Ash's Pokémon have had. "Same to you Lance, you have definitely been training for this battle but my next two Pokémon are going to crush you!" Ash announced while smirking. "Well bring it on Ash!" Lance yelled as he threw another Pokeball. "Charizard soar!" Lance said as his Charizard manifested in front of him. Ash simply smirked and pulled a Luxury Ball from his necklace. "Get ready old friend, Lugia appear!" As Ash said this Lugia manifested in front of him and smiled. _"So it's finally my turn to battle Chosen One?"_ Lugia inquired to which Ash nodded and Lugia let out a cry of excitement. "Ash how do you have Lugia!?" Lance asked seemingly impressed as he looked on in amazement. "Simple Lance, he wanted to join me as you now who I am." Ash said with a smirk.

"Charizard use **Dragon Claw** and **Flamethrower**!" Lance commanded and his Charizard flew towards Lugia spewing fire from his mouth while his claws started to glow green and increase in size. "Lugia fly up high then dive down and use **Hydro Pump**!" Ash called and Lugia nodded as he flew up high and when Charizard was directly below him, he dived down while firing a **Hydro Pump** which hit Charizard directly. "Charizard! Are you ok!?" Lance called out to his Pokémon and Charizard, hearing his masters call, slowly got up and looked at Lugia while activating his ability, Blaze. _"This Charizard has spirit don't you agree Chosen?"_ Lugia asked to which Ash nodded his head. "Yes that Charizard has real spirit and potential, Lance raised it well." Lance looked at his Charizard and smiled at the determination his Charizard was showing him. "Ok Charizard here we go...USE **DRAGON FLARE BLITZ**!" Lance commanded (this move is a combination of **Dragon Rush** and **Flare Blitz** ). "Lugia use **Aeroblast**!" Ash called as Lanes Charizard quickly approached Lugia. Lugia fired the attack and when it collided with Charizard there was a mini explosion and dust started to cover the entire arena. "Charizard are you ok!?" Lance called out but got no response. When the smoke cleared everyone saw Charizard in a pit clearly unconscious. "Charizard is unable to battle, Lugia wins. Trainer send out your last Pokémon." Lance returned Charizard after giving it words of gratitude. "Dragonite, it's time to battle!" Lance called as his strongest Pokémon materialized in front of him and Lugia.

However to Lance's surprise Ash returned Lugia and pulled out another Pokeball. "I was going to save this for later on but I guess I can show it off now. Sceptile battle time!" Ash called as his faithful Hoenn starter appeared but what shocked most people was the shoulder piece Sceptile was wearing which contained a stone. A Mega Stone known as Sceptilite. Ash then pulled out a small staff that had the Aura Guardian symbol on it and called out "Sceptile, time to surpass your evolution MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash then pressed down on his Key Stone and Sceptile was engulfed in a brilliant pink glow and everyone could see Sceptile's body changing. After the light died down everyone saw Sceptile in his Mega Form. Lance was shocked but smiled "Impressive Ash so you now possess Mega Evolution as well as the Bond Phenomenon." Ash rubbed his neck in embarrassment but quickly regained his composure and took a battle stance while Lance did the same. "Dragonite vs Mega Sceptile...BEGIN!" the referee called as both Pokémon charged at each other and started attacking relentlessly.

"Sceptile use **Dragon Claw** followed by **Leaf Blade** " Ash called out and Sceptile quickly hit Dragonite with his glowing green claws and then attacked with the glowing leaves on his elbows. "Dragonite use **Flamethrower** followed by **Wing Attack**!" Lance called and Dragonite started to fight back but was shocked when Sceptile wasn't affected by the flames much but was gravely hurt by the **Wing Attack**. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Sceptile is Grass/Dragon Type when in his Mega Form. Sceptile use **Leaf Storm** followed by **Night Slash**!" Ash called out and Sceptile resume his assault on Dragonite. "Dragonite!" Lance called out he knew he had to think of something quickly but was broke out of his thoughts when Dragonite crashed down in front of him. "Dragonite can you go on?" Lance asked his Dragon friend who nodded slowly and got onto his feet. "Ok one last attack Dragonite use **Dragon Rush** full power!" Lance called while Ash smiled, he was having fun again. "Sceptile use **Dragon Leaf Pulse** full power!" Ash called while smiling and Sceptile released his deadly combination attack (This attack is a combination of **Dragon Pulse, Leaf Storm and Bullet Seed** ). The attacks collided but it ended with Dragonite falling to the ground unconscious. "Dragonite is unable to battle, Sceptile wins so the victor is Ash!" the referee called and Ash was shocked. "I...I beat Lance!" He called out happily.

* * *

 **And done... Wow this took a while to think about. I hope you guys can tolerate my pathetic excuse of a contest battle. Anyways like always I'm always open to story suggestions and also suggestions for the harem. Also If you have any OC's (Original Characters for those who don't know) and you want them to be included don't be shy about PMing me and letting me know you want it in the story just make sure to let me know what role you want them to play in the story. Anyways see you guys next time. Doomed Flare out!**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin (Unova Elite Four)**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **Charlotte (OC)**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Angie**

 **Jasmine**

 **Sara Yurikimo (OC from Cutesaralisa)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here. Sorry I took so long to update I have been busy with some exams I've had to take this year and god were they annoying as hell to revise for. Anyways I'm able to write this chapter since I now have a week off and god do I need it between the exams and the heat we have had lately. Now I just want clarify this again since people didn't bother to read what I said in chapter 8...DON'T read this story if it doesn't appeal to YOUR standards. Seriously I have looked at my reviews and I have 4 reviews left on chapter 8 saying its a bad story just because it was 'cliché' or 'Terrible writing'. In fact I want to show a review I got from someone:**

 **'** Another badly written cliché story wherecAsh friends become out of character and betray him for no reason.

You should really be more creative and write it more realistically **'**

 **This is an actual review on chapter 8 and I don't even know what to say...clearly it doesn't need to be more 'realistically' as in real life people can betray your friendship for no reason**. **So I'm going to say this again: If you don't like the way I'm writing MY story then go read a different one, messages like this will just deteriorate me and cause me to stop writing this all together. If you were an author would you like people writing this online? Would you like it if people deteriorate you making you feel like you should stop writing? I doubt you would so don't do it to others as it will just ruin other people's enjoyment as they might want to read the story.**

 **Anyways with that little rant out of the way (I might need to go listen to some Set It Off after this), lets get on with the story and don't forget to leave any suggestions you have (as long as they aren't to do with adding someone older or younger to the harem or having Ash add any of the traitors to his harem). See you at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _" **Speech** " - _Telepathy

" _Speech" -_ Aura

 _'Speech'_ \- Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon. All I own is the story and the OC's hat will be present.**

 **Chapter 12: Time for some downtime**

* * *

 **-Last time-**

"Ok one last attack Dragonite use **Dragon Rush** full power!" Lance called while Ash smiled, he was having fun again. "Sceptile use **Dragon Leaf Pulse** full power!" Ash called while smiling and Sceptile released his deadly combination attack. The attacks collided but it ended with Dragonite falling to the ground unconscious. "Dragonite is unable to battle, Sceptile wins so the victor is Ash!" the referee called and Ash was shocked. "I...I beat Lance!" He called out happily.

* * *

Ash was walking out of the stadium towards the Pokémon Centre to get his Pokémon healed up after the battle with Lance, however he first had to get by his current predicament...the media. As soon as he walked through the doorway he was hounded by roughly a hundred reporters and they kept on bombarding him with questions about his battle like "Mr Ketchum how do you feel about your match with Lance the Dragon Master?" or "Mr Ketchum how did you get your hands on a Lugia? Where did you find it?" However Ash didn't want to answer their questions so he kept on trying to push past the reporters until some familiar faces pulled him away from the relentless harassment of the media. As he looked at his saviors he couldn't help but smirk at what was to come next.

 **Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

 **James:** And make it double!

 **Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

 **James:** To unite all people within our nation!

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

 **James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

 **Jessie:** It's Jessie!

 **James:** And James!

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

 **Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

At this point Ash and Pikachu along with Team Rocket burst out laughing as they remembered all the times they either heard that or said it in the past. "Thanks for the help back there you three, they seriously couldn't hold back on their questions and I was about ready to blast them off with Pikachu's **Thunderbolt** if they didn't shut up and move out of my way." Ash stated after recovering from his laughing fit. "Well we had to help you out somehow twerp, after all we owe you a debt we plan to repaying every last drop of it." Jessie replied as she, along with James and Meowth, shook hands with Ash and Pikachu. Now you may be asking why Team Rocket aren't attempting to steal Pikachu or out capturing other Pokémon well it all started after Ash left to go to Mt Silver.

 **-Flashback (Ash will have some aura used)-**

Ash was training up on Mt Silver with his Quilava, Croconaw and Bayleef until he sensed 3 familiar aura signatures at the base of the mountain. Ash quickly gathered up Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape and Greninja and quickly made his way down to the base of Mt Silver, however on his way down Ash started to detect more and more aura signatures but these ones were more hostile than the other three. " _Be ready to attack just in case we need to."_ Ash commanded through his aura towards his four strongest Pokémon. As soon as they reached the cave entrance at the base of the mountain they came across a sight they never expected to see; Jessie, James and Meowth were cornered by Team Rocker Executives but Ash also noticed on other man standing there. It was Giovanni, who Ash fought while he was in Unova protecting Meloetta. "Jessie, James and Meowth you three have failed me more times than I can count. You have also spent most of Team Rockets money on creating contraptions in order to catch a Pikachu. A FUCKING PIKACHU!" Giovanni shouted as Jessie, James and Meowth cowered under his gaze. "B-but sir, this Pikachu is special and you have seen it first hand when you went to Unova to conduct Operation: TEMPEST. It was able to generate that much electricity and was even able to defeat a Regice and a Latios!" Jessie said hoping it would allow her to get out of this alive while Meowth and James nodded their heads in agreement.

"While that may be true, you have still wasted millions of Team Rockets money and have failed to capture any other Pokémon to help us rule the world, in fact they Pokémon you gave us after have been proven weak so we are giving them back to you so they can be terminated with you!" Giovanni said as he threw 10 pokeballs towards Jessie and James. "Now all of you fire!" Giovanni ordered and the Executives ordered their Pokémon to fire **Hyperbeams** , **Flamethrowers** and **Solarbeams** at the trio. Ash, having seen and heard enough, ordered his Pokémon to defend the trio. "Sceptile use **Solarbeam** , Charizard and Infernape use **Flamethrower** and Greninja use **Water Shuriken**!" As they attacks cancelled out the ones aimed at the trio, Ash quickly and quietly ushered them towards the entrance to Mt Silver to keep them safe from the crossfire. Ash then continued to command his Pokémon and forced the other members of Team Rocket into retreat. As soon as they were out of sight Ash recalled his Pokémon and walked back on into the cave to speak with the Ex-Rockets. "You three alright?" Ash asked as he realised this was one time he actually felt worried for these three idiots. "Yeah we're fine now Twerp, thanks for bailing us out of dat jam." Meowth replied with a genuine smile on his face.

After that incident they declared that they would be friends but it would take a while for Ash's Pokémon to trust them so they spent most of their time with Ash and his Pokémon on Mt Silver and eventually earned the trust of Ash's Pokémon. When they also learned at what his former friends did they were furious as they thought that the other Twerps who were with Ahs on his journey would always support him and offered Ash heir help if he needed it.

 **-Present-**

Ash and the Ex-Rockets parted ways and they promised to meet up after the tournament was over and wished Ash the best of luck with his battles. Ash was now back on his way to the Pokémon Centre to meet up with his real friends, his family as well as his girls. However Ash was also thinking that the traitors would be there especially Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena and he started to hyperventilate on his way. Pikachu noticed this and tried to calm Ash down by rubbing his cheek affectionately showing it would all be ok. Eventually Ash managed to calm down and smiled at his starter and scratched under his chin earned a 'Chaaa' on contentment from his little mouse friend. " _Thanks for the help Pikachu, I didn't realise they had affected me this badly._ " Ash said t his starter through their aura bond which made Pikachu both happy and angry. He was happy that his trainer was ok but was angry at the fact that those people had affected his PikaPi this much. _"_ _It's alright PikaPi, we will be able to hurt them more later on and hopefully also ruin their careers._ " Pikachu replied as he smiled at Ash. Ash nodded and noticed that he was closing in on the Pokémon Centre. However, when he walked in he felt a new surge of anger wash over him.

When he walked into the Pokémon Centre he saw Brock flirting with not just his sister but also some of his girls as well. He also saw the five girls who attempted to rape him verbally and physically attacking his girls and proclaiming that Ash belongs to them. Due to his suddenly flow of anger Ash subconsciously tapped into his aura again and sent out a flow of killing intent which caused both groups of people to look over at the entrance but the traitors wished they hadn't. Pikachu was now off of Ash's shoulder and was sitting next to Red's Pikachu as he pulled out two bags of popcorn covered in Ketchup and gave one to the other Pikachu. "Pika Pi Pi Chu Chu Pikachu! (This is going to be a great show!" Both Pikachu's said but only Red and Yellow could understand and they started to laugh uncontrollably. Ash's friends and girls looked on in shock but also had a hint of terror as they had never seen Ash this angry before. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena visibly paled when they saw the look in Ash's eyes as it was almost exactly like the night they raped him except that his red eyes was glowing a very dark shade and his aura was flowing around his body like when Greninja was undergoing his Ash-Greninja transformation.

Ash gave Brock and the five girls a dead expression as an insane smile crawled its way onto his face. "Now how should I make you lot suffer?" Ash 'asked' as she slowly walked over to Brock while still wearing that insane smile. Brock was visibly shaking but decided to be an idiot and try to fight an aura powered Ash, he raised his fists into a fighting stance and ran towards Ash who just simply stopped moving and stood there. "Come on Brocko surely those five sluts over there told you what I can do while I'm like this." Ash stated as just simply dodged each of Brock's punches with little to no effort what so ever. "Stay still you little fuck and let me beat the shit out of you!" Brock shouted as he kept throwing left and right hooks at Ash's face trying to knock him out. Gary and the other boys on Ash's side wanted to get involved but were stopped by Red and Yellow who simply said "Watch". Ash was getting bored of dodging Brocks punches so he delivered a strong right hook into Brocks abdomen and sent him flying through the Pokémon Centres doors. He then ran out of the Pokémon Centre and from outside all you could hear was punches being delivered to Brocks face until it all stopped. Everyone waited a good five minutes until Ash walked in carrying Brock over his shoulder and put him on a seat in the Pokémon Centre. He then glanced over at the other five who simply ran away screaming as they didn't want to suffer anymore pain from Ash.

After they left Ash's aura started to calm down and it slowly retreated back into Ash's body. Ash slowly walked over to his group and gave his usual grin towards his friends, family and girls. Red gave Ash a brotherly hug and chuckled at what his brother did to Brock. "Don't you think you went a bit overboard bro? I mean look at his face you can barely recognise him as human anymore." Red stated as he was laughing his ass off. "Yeah but I don't care bro he got what was coming to him since someone like Brock shouldn't flirt with our sister or my girls." Ash said and his smiled at his older sister who pulled him into a hug saying things like "Don't scare me like that again little bro." Ash simply chuckled and patted his sister on the back showing it was alright now. Ash's girls smiled at the way Ash cared for them and his family and decided to join in on the hug as well. Gary and the other boys just shook their heads and smiled while Blue simply laughed at the evens going on. "Ash never ceases to amaze us or even make us worry about him does he?" Gary asked as the others just shook their heads and laughed at the way Brocks face looked now.

Suddenly Ash cleared his throat and told everyone to follow him as he wanted to show them something he found on his way to the Pokémon Centre. Ash and his group walked for about ten minutes through some dense woodland and some of the girls were getting restless and kept asking Ash if they were there yet but Ash's answer was always "Not yet". After another five minutes the group walked out of the woodland into a clearing that contained a beautiful crystal blue lake. "Damn Ash how did you find this place? It's a perfect place to relax and practise!" Paul said in absolute astonishment as the group approached to lake. "I found after I went flying around on Charizard late at night when I couldn't sleep and thought we could all have a swim in it to get our minds off everything that's happened recently." Ash stated as he walked on over to a tree and sat down in the shade. "This is nice and all Ash but how are we going to swim if we don't have our swim wear with us?" Sabrina asked as she wanted to know Ash's plan. Ash simply smiled and pointed over towards a tree. Everyone turned around and noticed their bags were there, they were all astonished by this but then realised Ahs must have transported them here with his aura. The boys all grabbed their bags and went to a different area to get changed while the girls got changed by their bags.

After everyone had gotten changed they noticed that Gary's, Barry's, Paul's, Trip's and Ritchie's girls have also joined them as they had been invited over to relax with them as well. Ash's girls couldn't help but stare at Ash while he was in his swimwear but Ash wasn't in a better place himself as he couldn't take his eyes off his girls either if the dark red blush across his face was any indication. "Aw loos lime our little Ashy likes our swimwear." Ursula and Zoey said while the other girls in Ash's group giggled while Ash smirked and decided to tease them as well. "By the looks of it girls you can't take your eyes off me either so looks like both parties like what they see." he said while his gave them a teasing wink which made his girls feel the heat rising up their faces. After a while some of them started to have fun in the lake while some of just laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky. Ash, Charlotte, Ursula and Zoey were having the most fun as they kept throwing water at each other. However Ursula got the idea to do something very bold as she dived under the water to avoid getting splashed with water by Zoey and Ash. She swam under the water and came up behind Ash. She thought of splashing water on his back but then her smirked as she got a better idea as she decided to dive under water again but she pulled down Ash's swimming trunks as she did causing Ash's face to go dark red and Zoey and Charlottes faces to go red as well. "God damn it Ursula!" Ash shouted in embarrassment as he pulled up his swimming trunks and glared at Ursula but it didn't look very threatening as his face was still bright red.

Ursula just kept on laughing until she noticed that she also caused the other girls faces to go red but they were for a different reason that what happened to Ash. Ursula then got another idea as she swam over to Ash and kissed his passionately causing all of Ash's other girls to scramble into the water and fight each other so they could all kiss Ash as they didn't want Ursula to get ahead of them. As the other girls kept fighting each other Ash and Ursula were still kissing each other until they parted for air. "I'm sorry for what I did Ashy I open you can forgive me." Ursula said while giving Ash the puppy dog eyes and Ash couldn't stay mad at her and gave in to her cuteness at that point. Ash was then suddenly hit with a **water gun** from behind and saw Manaphy had gotten out of his Poke ball but he was also wearing a fedora while holding a pipe that had a water bubble coming out of it. Ash couldn't help but break down into laughter at this point. ' _Best fucking day ever! Minus what that Pervert was doing as well as those five_ sluts' Ash mentally shouted as he kept on laughing.

* * *

 **And done... Again sorry I took so long to update. I might not be updating until roughly the end of July since I have my final exam as well as my mocks in June and then at the start of July I have my Work Experience for 2 weeks. Also I know the Team rocket incident is a little cliché but DEAL WITH IT! Anyways like always I'm always open to story suggestions and also suggestions for the harem. Also If you have any OC's (Original Characters for those who don't know) and you want them to be included don't be shy about PMing me and letting me know you want it in the story just make sure to let me know what role you want them to play in the story. Anyways see you guys next time. Doomed Flare out!**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **Charlotte (OC)**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Angie**

 **Jasmine**

 **Sara Yurikimo (OC from Cutesaralisa)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here. Thank you for waiting for me to finally get around to writing this chapter. I would've got it done sooner if I had the chances but now you guys wont have to worry about not seeing chapters as I'm now officially on my Summer Holidays so I have a lot more free time to write up these chapters so expect a few more chapters in the coming weeks but not too many. Anyways quick warning before this chapter starts...THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TORTURE SCENE. However it wont be like the person being cut up. I bet you can guess whos the one being tortured due to the previous chapter.**

 **Anyways with that over and done with, lets get on with the story ! Also don't forget to leave any suggestions you have (as long as they aren't to do with adding someone older or younger to the harem or having Ash add any of the traitors to his harem). See you at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _" **Speech** " - _Telepathy

" _Speech" -_ Aura

 _'Speech'_ \- Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon. All I own is the story and the OC's hat will be present.**

 **Chapter 13: The perverts Nightmare begins!**

* * *

 **-Later that night-**

Ash and his girls had just gotten back after spending the afternoon with the others and were getting ready to go to sleep, well Ash was anyways as the girls seemed to be plotting something given the fact that they had a glint of mischief in their eyes and were whispering to each other.

"So we'll do it tonight right?" Cynthia whispered amongst the group of girls. The other girls nodded their heads in confirmation. "We also have the other's agreement to help us so it will be twice as fun now" Caitlin added as she and Sabrina shared a mischievous smirk. The rest of the girls smiled as they knew this would be a great way to get rid of one of the traitors and maybe possibly ruin that traitors life as well. Skyla then nudged Ursula and Charlotte with her elbow and gave them both a smirk, the other girls followed suit while Ursula's and Charlottes faces were now as red as a tomato berry due to the fact they have a specific job to do while the other girls go on with their 'mission'.

"At least we don't have to worry about Ash worrying about where we are with these two keeping him 'busy'." Anabel said in a sly yet jealous tone as she wanted to be one of the people to take part in their job so in her eyes they got lucky...very lucky. Some of the other girls nodded in agreement while some others where red in the face thinking about what kind of things might happen while they were gone. Ursula's face got even more red out of Anabel's embarrassment and Charlotte's wasn't any better. "W-why do y-you have to say it l-like that A-Anabel?" they both stuttered out as their faces gave of literal steam from the embarrassment Anabel put them through. The other girls just laughed from their 'sister's' embarrassment (since they all share Ash they see each other as sisters) which added more to their embarrassment. "Any who we best get going or else we'll miss our opportunity." Elesa stated as she along with the other girls minus Ursula and Charlotte walked out of their room to meet up with the other girls.

Ash then walked out of the bathroom in his usual sleep attire but noticed that the only people in room were Ursula and Charlotte who were still red from embarrassment. Ash wondered where the other girls had gone so he spoke up which brought Ursula and Charlotte out of their trances. "Hey Ursula, Charlotte where dd the others go?" He asked as he walked over to the remaining two girls. "they had to go out to do something and wont be back for a while Ashy" Ursula said in a seductive tone which slightly startled Ash as he wasn't expecting that tone from Ursula. "Well ok then we better get to-" Ash couldn't finish his sentence as Ursula had pounced on him and smoothered his lips with hers rather forefully but Ash didn't mind as he knew that was Ursula's personality. However Ash wasn't expecting Charlotte to be just as forceful with her kiss so he was caught by surprise. He then suddenly felt Ursula's breath on his ear as she whispered "Let's go continue this in the other room Ashy." as she and Charlotte led Ash into the other room and continued with what they were doing.

 **-With the others- (What you thought I was gonna give you guys a lemon? Well you'll just have to wait a bit longer)**

Red and the other boys were busy dragging a large sack towards a cave which is where they promised to bring whatever was inside it to the girls. "I hope the girls have a good idea with what they are doing as they are taking a big risk having this thing near them in such a compacted space!" Barry exclaimed as he dragged the upper part of the sack. "You can say that again. Either the girls have a good way to keep it restrained or they have a death wish." Pal added as he felt the sack move a bit before Red and Gary hit it where the head might be. "Move again and it'll be where you wouldn't want it!" Gary threated as he held a hammer over the crotch area. "Man Gary what have you and Erika been doing within your relationship?" Red stated as he walked along side Gary. "That's for me to know and for you to find out Red." Gary said with a smirk. The rest of the trip up to the cave was quiet, other than the fact Red and Gary periodically hit the sack with their hammers to keep it from moving.

The boys finally dragged the sack into the cave and put it on the floor in front of the girls who looked ready to do some damage to whatever or whoever was in the sack. Paul's, Gary's, Barry's, Red's, Trip's and Ritchie's girlfriends all thanked them and offered them a chance to help out to which they declined but instead stayed to watch. The girls opened the sack to reveal and knocked out Brock, or as they know as Pervert/Hentai (Thanks to Cutesaralisa for the idea of Brocks new alias). The girls then proceeded to put him in a wooden chair and restrain his arms and legs with rope while also hooking up a heart monitor to his arm. "A bit far don't you think?" Ritchie asked but the other boys shook their heads. "if you think this is bad, be thankful it's not Ash doing this or else no-one would see Hentai again." Gary and Red stated.

After a few minutes Brock regained consciousness and his eyes began adjusting to his surroundings. "Where am I? Hello? Anyone there?" Brock shouted hoping to get an answer but instead only received what could be described as a nightmare. He could hear the collective laughing and giggling of girls from all around him. Brock then entered his pervert made to try and find out who was laughing so he could _have his way with them_ but then he broke out of those thoughts when he felt a jolt of electricity go through his arm and all throughout his body. "W-what the h-hell!? W-who did that!" Brock demanded as he slowly recovered from the shock. "Well well well girls looks like we have caught ourselves a pervert...and not just any pervert but the same one who tried to get us in his pants earlier today." Cynthia's voice echoed throughout the cave which then received a reply from another area, this time behind Brock. "Isn't he also the same one who made my younger brother try to give up on his dream?" Yellow's voice echoed but this time seemed more loathing than Cynthia's which caused Brock to sweat a little as he slowly realised what was going on.

Suddenly a bright light shone in Brock's face causing him to look away as it shone in his eyes. "What's wrong Brock? Can't bring yourself to look at some girls now?" Clair taunted as some of the other girls laughed. Suddenly Brock heard something he never would've anted to hear. "So which device should we use to hurt him first?" Flannery asked as she walked over to the now visible table that had an array of tools from a Wrench to crocodile clips (think of some of the object from the GTA V mission). "How about we use these first?" Roxie suggested as she held up the crocodile clips with a mischievous smirk. "Good idea Roxie maybe we could sue them to fry his little friends." Zoey said as she and Roxanne clipped them to Brock's crotch. Brock tried to struggle but failed miserably as his arms were held in place by Caitlin and Cynthia. Suddenly Brock felt a very painful surge go through his crotch as he let out an ear-piercing scream as his crotch was fried by the electric current. (I bet I made all you male readers cover your crotch now didn't I? Sorry but Brock deserves it). Upon seeing this the boys instinctively covered their crotches and cringed slightly. "Man that's gotta sting." Trip stated as he looked at the sight in front of him. "Yeah but he deserves it." Red added as he slowly started to recover from that scene.

After another few shocks of electricity through Brocks crotch, the girls removed the crocodile clips and put them back on the table while trying to figure out what to use next. Suddenly Lillie got an idea and grabbed the Wrench from the table. "Lillie what are you doing?" Bianca asked as Lillie walked up to Brock while preparing to swing the Wrench. (Guys you might want to cover your crotches again) Suddenly, without any warning or words, Lillie swung the Wrench down onto Brocks crotch which actually caused him to cough up some blood as tears of pain rolled down his face. (Think like how Trevor swung the Wrench down on the guys knees during this mission if your picked the Wrench). Lillie kept swinging it down for a few seconds before stopping and putting the Wrench back on the table as Brock was hunched over crying from the intense pain. "P-please...n-no m-more..." he pleaded but the group within the cave weren't gonna stop just yet.

Angie and Jasmine then grabbed the jerry can full of water as well as a towel. Jasmine held the jerry can while Angie pushed the chair down and held the towel over Brocks face, Brock was constantly shaking his head and trying to protest but no-one could hear him of the muffling of the towel as well as Jasmine pouring the water onto his face. (For those who don't know this is a torture technique called Water Boarding and is used to stimulate the effects of drowning for the target, however if you do it for to long it can cause either permanent damage or even death.) After about 20 seconds Jasmine and Angie stopped their assault and put their equipment back on the table and waited for the next person to take their turn. However to their surprise red actually walked over instead of any of the other girls. "Red what are you doing?" Yellow asked in a slightly confused tone. "Well even though I said I wouldn't get involved I actually want t give it a try due to the fact this fuck not only tried to take my little sister but also attacked my little brother so I fell like I should return the favour." Red replied in a menacing tone as he picked up the pliers and walked over to Brock. "Gary come force open this fucker's mouth will ya?" Red asked and Gary followed suit by forcing open Brock's mouth. "Whart arrf yarrr goning to dew wif thos" Brock asked but since his mouth was forced open no-one understood what he was saying. Red opened the pliers so they could be used to latch onto something. "Now what should I pull out of your disgusting mouth? Your teeth or your tongue?" Red pondered as Brock violently shook his head. Red then turned to the girls and asked them what he should do and got a mixed result so to break it he asked the boys and they ended up telling him to remove his teeth. Red's smile got even more menacing as he latched the pliers onto one of Brocks teeth and proceeded to twist and turn it before eventually pulling it out of his jaw.

Red nodded to Gary who in turn let go of Brock's head and walked back to the others while Red put the pliers back on the table. "So we done now?" Red asked and the girls just nodded their heads. Red walked over to the other boys while Yellow and Cynthia walked over to Brock. Cynthia grabbed onto Brocks face and growled at him "Now listen here you fuckertard you are going to leave all of us, including Ash alone! If you don't we will do this all over again and we wont hesitate to make you feel more pain than you already have. Be thankful it was us doing this and not Ash either as he wouldn't even let you live!" Cynthia spat as he walked away from Brock. Yellow then proceeded to slap Brock in the face before grabbing his shirt collar "Now listen here Hentai! You won't even try to get me or any other girl into your pants every again you hear!? Every girl in this cave has a boyfriend who will not hesitate to beat the living shit out of you!" Yellow spat as she as well as the other girls walked back to their rooms while Red and Gary knocked Brock out and took him back to the rest of the traitors.

When Ash's other girlfriends got back to Ash's room they noticed that the door to Ash's bedroom was closed so out of curiosity they opened it to see what Ursula and Charlotte did with Ash and what they saw made them happy but also slightly jealous. In the bed was a sleeping Ash with Ursula and Charlotte holding onto his arms with the heads on his bare chest while Ash had his arms around the two sleeping girls who also seemed to have a smile of satisfaction on their faces.

* * *

 **And done...Well it's good to be back to writing this story again after a while! Looks like both Ash and Gary have gotten some action right now good on those two. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that little scene as I thought I might as well start doing more things to the traitors in this story. Now I need to know from you guys if I should A) Have the traitors break Delia out of prison and B) Include the concert chapter in the story so let me know in your reviews if I should do either of these things.**

 **Anyways like always I'm always open to story suggestions and also suggestions for the harem. Also If you have any OC's (Original Characters for those who don't know) and you want them to be included don't be shy about PMing me and letting me know you want it in the story just make sure to let me know what role you want them to play in the story. Anyways see you guys next time. Doomed Flare out!**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **Charlotte (OC)**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Angie**

 **Jasmine**

 **Sara Yurikimo (OC from Cutesaralisa)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, DoomedFlare here back again with another Chapter. Now on the last chapter I read some of the reviews and to be honest some of the reviews left by you guys made me laugh such as the one where one of you mentioned how Lillie has pent up anger from Nebby getting out of the bag. Now this time I'm going to include Ash and the rest of the guys in his group singing but I want to hear from you guys if I should keep doing this and also include the concert that they would perform or not. If you guys don't want anymore songs in this story then I'll stop with them.**

 **A** **lso if you want you can leave suggestions for what can happen to the traitors because I only had one idea and that was used for Brock so let me know what you want to see happen to them.**

 **Anyways with that over and done with, lets get on with the story! See you guys at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _" **Speech** " - _Telepathy

" _Speech" -_ Aura

 _'Speech'_ \- Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon. All I own is the story and the OC's hat will be present.**

 **Chapter 14: Practise and an escape**

* * *

 **-The Next Morning-**

Ash had just started waking up to the Sun glaring through a crack in his window blinds and found it slightly hard to sit up right. When he looked down he saw Ursula and Charlotte resting their heads on his chest and also hugging his arms into the breasts. Ash couldn't help with preventing a blush spreading across his face as he tried to wake up both girls. "Hey you two its time it get up" Ash whispered into their ears while also gently shaking them as best he could with his arms. Slowly Ursula and Charlottes eyes fluttered open as they let out a yawn. "Is it morning already, Ashy?" Ursula asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her free hand. Ash couldn't help but smile at how cute Ursula looked while she was waking up but was snapped out his thoughts when Charlotte kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Did you enjoy last night, Ashy? Because I surely did and so did Ursula." she said while giving the now blushing Ursula a cheeky grin. Ash chuckled lightly to himself and kissed both girls as he got out of bed and put on his usual clothes (His XYZ clothes). "I did enjoy last night Charlotte although I think the others are going to be asking you a lot of questions, especially about _that_." Ash stated with a cheeky grin as he walked out of the room.

When he did he could hear Charlotte and Ursula both yell. "ASH! BAKA!" Ash simply chuckled to himself as he prepared himself and the girls breakfast. Midway through cooking breakfast the other girls woke up in the living room when they smelt something being cooked. "Who's cooking that? It smells delicious." Cynthia mumbled out as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The other girls just shrugged their shoulders and turned their attention to Ash's room when they heard the door open and Charlotte and Ursula walked out. "So did you two enjoy you alone time with Ash last night?" Sabrina teased even though she already knew how they enjoyed it by reading their minds. Charlotte and Ursula just blushed as they looked away rubbing their arms in embarrassment. Suddenly they head the door to the room open as Gary and the other guys ran in holding what seemed to be a newspaper while also having a look of horror and concern. "Woah calm down you guys where's the fire at?" Skyla asked with mild curiosity. Gary and Red didn't respond as they ran into the kitchen to talk with Ash. "Paul, Trip what's happened?" Anabel asked. "Well it happened like this." Paul started

 **-With Red and Gary 10 minutes earlier-**

Red and Gary were walking to the nearest Starbucks to get their morning coffee when they noticed the Newspaper headline in a shops window "Delia Ketchum broke out of Kanto State Penitentiary". Red and Gary visibly paled at this and instantly bought a newspaper to read about it. **Delia Ketchum broke out of Kanto State Penitentiary last night at around 2:30am with the assistance of 3 masked individuals and a couple of Ex Team Rocket agents. Police are searching for her and have asked all civilians to let Ash, Red and Yellow Ketchum know when they see them. This woman is highly unstable and is to not be approached unless either a Champion, Elite Trainer, G-Men member or a Police Officer is present. If you see her call the police or a Champion for assistance and make sure she doesn't reach Ash, Red or Yellow Ketchum.** When Red and Gary had finished reading it they saw Paul, Trip, Barry and Ritchie running towards them. "Have you seen it!?" Paul asked in a frantic tone. Gary and Red both nodded and showed them the newspaper. "Well we have to go warn Ash!" Trip said as he and the others ran towards Ash's room.

"Wait what about Yellow? Don't we have to warn her too?" Red asked with concern for his younger sister. Gary nodded and pulled out his phone and called Green. "Hey Green are you with Yellow right now?" ... "Ok have either or you read the newspaper yet?" ... "Ok well just to let you know Delia broke out of Prison and is most likely coming after Ash, Red and Yellow so can you make sure she is protected?" ... "Ok thanks bro see ya soon." Gary then hung up and looked at Red. "They now know so you don't have to worry anymore Red." Gary assured Red and he let out a sigh of relief.

 **-Present-**

"And that's what happened" Paul finished as he looked over into the kitchen. "When I get my hand son her I'll..." Sara started but was cut off by a plate shattering in the other room. She along with the others in the room ran into the kitchen to find Red and Gary trying to hold back an enraged, Aura powered Ash. "Ash calm the fuck down! This isn't going to help you it'll just make things worse!" Red shouted as he tried to get his brother back to his senses. All the others could go was watch as Ash's aura kept spiking out of rage and his eyes glowing a dark shade of red and blue than usual. "LET ME GO I NEED TO DEAL WITH THAT BITCH! SHE SHOULDN'T BE OUT! SHE SHOUD BE ROTTING IN A PRISON CELL!" Ash shouted in pure rage while still struggling to get free of Red and Gary.

Sara and the other girls stood there and watched until an idea popped into Sara's head. She slowly started walking towards Ash and then as fast as Python smashed her lips onto his in hopes it will distract him from his anger (If you know what THIS is from let me know). ' _Ash I'm not going to let you say it. I'm not going to hear it. This isn't the Ash-senpai that I know. I can't and won't let you be consumed by your desire for revenge on your mother'_ Sara then pulled away from Ash and realised he had finally calmed down and was now unconscious and being supported by Red and Gary. "Nice thinking Sara, shutting down his anger with a kiss." Gary stated as he and Red carried Ash over to the couches. "He had finished your breakfast so go get it while we watch over him" Red said as the girls walked into the kitchen to get their breakfast.

After a while Ash regained consciousness and sat up. He noticed everyone looking at him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that guys...it's just that knowing she's out of prison ahs opened up some old wounds...wounds I hoped would never re-open." He said solemnly as he looked at the ground. All of Ash's girlfriends hugged him in an attempt to make him feel better. "Ash forget about that bitch as this is your new family now." Paul stated as he pointed at the girls and the other guys. "Yeah he's right Ash, Delia is no longer a part of your family so cheer up ok?" Cynthia and the other girls minus Sara said. Sara was staring at the ground fidgeting with her index fingers. "You ok Sara? If it wasn't for you I would've lost control and went on a rampage so I thank you." Ash said as he bowed in appreciation to Sara. "It's ok Ash-senpai..." Sara said while still looking at the ground. Ash got an idea and smirked as he walked up to Sara and whispered in her ear "How about me and you have some alone time later Sara?" After Ash said this Sara's face went as red as a Tomato Berry and gave Ash as face that said it all.

Everyone else in the room laughed at the two before Red looked at the time. "Shit! Ash, Gary, Paul, Trip, Barry and Ritchie we are late!" Red said with urgency as he ran out of the room. "Oh shit he's right! Girls try and find a way to entertain yourselves for the day me and the lads have something to do!" Ash said as he ad the other boys ran out the room leaving the girls very confused. "I wonder what they need to do?" Ursula said with curiosity but then noticed the she and Charlotte were trapped between all the other girls. "Tell us what you did with Ash." The others said as Charlotte and Ursula blushed and started explaining.

 **-With the guys-**

"Ok we...are here...now" Ash said between breathes while Alain and Sawyer looked at him and the others and sighed. "Come one we have the room for the day so we can practise all we need." Alain said as he and Sawyer walked into the audio booth. Paul picks up an electric guitar, Trip picks up a bass synth, Barry gets on the Drums while Drew picks up the Bass guitar. Ash, Red and Gary all get on the mics and prepare to start the song. (This song is 'Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead and during this Ash is Charlie Scene, Red is Danny and Gary is Funny Man)

Paul, Barry, Ritchie and Trip: Start playing the music

All: Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Red: I wish there was another way out

Ash: Voices won't go away  
They stay for days and days  
They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away  
I don't think no one's home  
And we're just here alone  
I better find you first, before you find the phone

You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you  
When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do  
There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you

Red: I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you  
I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you

I wish there was another way out

Ash and the others in the background: (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)

Red: I wish there was another way out

Ash and the others in the background: (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)

Red: I wish there was another way out

Gary: You gave up, I'll check and see  
No one cares less than me  
Dead wrong I guess you'll be  
These voices won't let you leave  
Got you down on bended knee  
What should my next weapon be?  
It's over, you can't breathe  
Just sleep now, rest in peace

Ash: You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you  
When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do  
There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you

Red: I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you  
I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you

I wish there was another way out

Ash and the others in the background: (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)

Red: I wish there was another way out

Ash and the others in the background: (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)

Red: I wish there was another way out

Ash: Break you down, now put it back together again  
I'll break you down, now put it back together again  
Break you down, now put it back together again  
I'll break you down, now put it back together again

Red: I wish there was another way out

Ash and the others in the background: (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)

Red: I wish there was another way out

Ash and the others in the background: (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)

Red: I wish there was another way out  
I wish there was another way out

As the song finished they looked over into the audio booth and saw Alain and Sawyer giving them thumbs up. "Well we did t good on the first try lets keep doing it for another hour!" Ash said as he and the others continued practising the song as well as other songs they were planning on singing in the future.

* * *

 **And done...Well this chapter was fun to write up. I hope you guys enjoyed that song and if you have never listened to it I recommend you do as it is a good song. Now I just wanna quickly say that on these chapters I get the same review over and over from a guest and they keep saying "Update pls" Listen I like how you are enjoying this story however I cant update it again so quickly as I need to see the suggestions from the viewers as well as think of ideas for the next chapter myself so can you please stop asking me to update right after I release a new chapter? I'm only human there is only so much that I can do.**

 **Anyways like always I'm always open to story suggestions and also suggestions for the harem. Also If you have any OC's (Original Characters for those who don't know) and you want them to be included don't be shy about PMing me and letting me know you want it in the story just make sure to let me know what role you want them to play in the story. Anyways see you guys next time. Doomed Flare out!**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **Charlotte (OC)**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Angie**

 **Jasmine**

 **Sara Yurikimo (OC from Cutesaralisa)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another Chapter. Sorry that I took so long to get back into writing this story I had t get back into my routine and it was a big pain in the ass to work around but now I'm finally settled again and I'm able to manage my time for this story. This chapter I'm not going to recap since it was just a filler chapter but I want to say that a new character will be joining Ash and his friends this chapter. Also let me know which one of the traitors you want to see in a battle next and who you want them to face. I am also now going to be referring to Ash's group as his 'family' as he sees everyone par from his girlfriends as his family where as he sees his girlfriends as the ones who hold the keys to his heart.**

 **A** **lso if you want you can leave suggestions for what can happen to the traitors because I only had one idea and that was used for Brock so let me know what you want to see happen to them.**

 **Warning: Lemon present within this chapter!**

 **Anyways with that over and done with, lets get on with the story! See you guys at the bottom!**

 **Ash (20)**

 **Gary (20)**

 **Paul (21)**

 **Barry (18)**

 **Trip (20)**

 **Red (26)**

 **Blue (25)**

 **Green (26)**

 **Yellow (24)**

 **Cynthia (23, yes I know Cynthia is older but its a fanfic so f*ck logic!)**

 **Sabrina (22)**

 **Roxanne (21)**

 **Roxie (21)**

 **Clair (22)**

 **Annabel (22)**

 **Caitlin (22)**

 **"Speech" - Pokémon Moves**

"Speech" - Talking

 _" **Speech** " - _Telepathy

" _Speech" -_ Aura

 _'Speech'_ \- Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form all characters belong to their respective owners and so does Pokémon. All I own is the story and the OC's that will be present.**

 **Chapter 15: Battle Recipe of Disaster**

* * *

 **-The next morning-**

Ash and his friends were walking towards the Pokémon Centre to check on their battles for the day. When they walked in Ash was met with a familiar face who was sitting down with someone else he knew all too well from his past journey around the Unova region. Ash walked over to the pair sitting next to the window while his family watched on in confusion. "Hey Will, didn't expect to see you here. How's it going?" Ash said towards the person now identified as Will. "Oh Ash didn't expect to see you here, even though I knew you'd be competing I thought you already figured out who you were battling." Will replied as he stood up to face Ash. Ahs just shook his head and held out his hand for a handshake to which Will responded by giving Ash a firm handshake which would break a normal persons bones. Will hen gestured to the person who he was sitting with but before he could open his mouth, his friend interrupted him. "It's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it Ash?" Will's friend questioned. Ash nodded "It has been a while Georgia, since my adventure in Unova ended." Ash replied by giving his signature smile. Will cleared his throat which gained the two's attention. "Anyways as I was going to say, Ash meet my girlfriend, Georgia. I met her after I met you and you told me about your adventures in Unova." Will stated as he walked over to Georgia and gave her a peck on the lips. Ash smiled to himself since he was proud for his friend for finding a girl he could love but was brought out of his trance when his family walked over to him.

"Hey Bro, who are these two people and how do you know them?" Red questioned as he and the others stood next to Ash. "Well Red, I met Georgia over here while I was travelling through Unova with Iris and Cilan. Georgia was seen as Iris's rival as Iris wanted to be a Dragon Master while Georgia wanted to be a world famous Dragon Buster." Ash stated while lacing the names Iris and Cilan with venom. "As for Will here I met him after I left Pallet town for all those years. When I first arrived at Mt. Silver,3 years after it happened, I had to rest up Charizard at the Pokémon Centre and Will was sitting there waiting for his team to be healed from his training in Mt. Silver so I decided to walk up to him and introduce myself and ask him I he knew any good training spots within Mt. Silver." Ash said as he gestured to Will so he could continue. "Yeah, I had told him about some decent spots to train and I decided to challenge him to a battle to see if he was ready for the harsh climate of Mt. Silver and looking back on it now it was probably the biggest mistake of my life. he completely wrecked my team." Will stated as he hung his head in shame. "Hey don't say that you managed to beat two of my Pokémon, one of which being Sceptile who took on a Darkrai and won." Ash stated as he tried to comfort his friend as his family looked on in astonishment. "Wait YOU took down HIS Sceptile!?" Paul almost shouted but didn't since he didn't want to make a scene. "Yeah it was pretty difficult it took my Infernape's **Inferno Overdrive** to take it down." Will gloated while Ash just rolled his eyes. " **Inferno Overdrive**? What's that?" Everyone but Ash and Lillie asked. " **Inferno Overdrive** is a Z-Move which requires the use of a Firium Z, which is a Z-Crystal and a Fire type move to use. As well as an objet called a Z-Ring, they are used most often in Alola for Trial-goers." Lillie stated as everyone but Will, Georgia and Ash looked in astonishment.

"Hold up guys I'm going to go check who my opponent is for this round." Ash stated as he walked off. Will decided he would be a nosey bastard and looked at the group in front of him. "So which one of you lot is Ash's girlfriend?" Will asked with a cheeky smile which soon faded when he saw every girls but Yellow's, Blue's, Winonna's, Daisy's, Whitney's and Erika's. Will looked flabbergasted as the others laughed at his reaction. Will then regained his composure as he tried to comprehend the information he learned. "So Ash is dating you girls? That's a shock I thought he was dense as fuck." Will stated as he looked over to Paul, Trip, Barry, Alain, Ritchie and Gary. "Hey don't look at us we had the same reaction as you when we learned!" All of them stated par from Gary as he snickered to himself. "it's funny how no-one else noticed he was just acting to get those 5 off his back as he never loved them." He stated as he gained a straight face. Will then decided to ask another question which he was not prepared for the answer. "So how many of you have done _it_ with Ash?" he asked hoping he wouldn't get an answer, but to his surprise Ursula and Charlotte put their hands in the air slowly as a blush spread across their face. Will then dropped down and started to mumble about finally having one over Ash.

After a while Ash came but he had a completely different look on his face than from when he left, he almost seemed...psychotic. "Yellow asked as she and the other girls as well as some of the guys had a look of terror on their faces. "Oh it's just...I finally get to throw out a rotten dish and it wont be pleasant for him." Ash said as a cold feeling ran up everyone's spines...well almost everyone's. "So which one is it Ash?" Will and Red asked as they shared a similar expression to Ash. "Oh just the pathetic excuse for a connoisseur who looks like someone forgot to through out their 8 week old mouldy bread that someone has vomited all over." Ash said as he walked out of the Centre to choose his team. Everyone else looked on in bewilderment or terror or in Red's or Will's case...psychotic happiness. "Did Ash..." Paul started. "I think he did." Ursula finished as they all opened their mouths and spoke at the same time "Ash just roasted Cilan!" they all shouted as they ran out in excitement knowing Ash was about to utterly destroy Cilan.

 **-In the stadium-**

Ash's family as well as Will and Georgia were seated in the front rows but unknown to them the traitors we seated behind them but they soon noticed when they heard the familiar shrill of an annoying puffy purpled hair bitch. (Sorry I just...never liked Iris's character since she was such a bitch towards Ash) "Georgia why are you here and with THEM!?" the bitch...I mean Iris screamed. "Come sit here with us since you'll be dragged down by these _people_!" She spat but soon regretted it when Will stood up ad faced her. "Don't you dare talk to my GIRLFRIEND like that you bitch! She has the right to sit where she wants and with who she wants so you aren't allowed to control her, plus why should she sit with you bastards when she knows about you did to her friend!?" he shouted as Iris was sweating bullets. After a while Iris just gave up and sat down while Will gave her one last glare and sat back down as Georgia gave him a comforting hug. "It's ok now I hate them as much as you do for what they did." Georgia stated as she gave him a passionate kiss, which Will returned. Will smiled at his girlfriend as they turned back just in time to see Cilan walk onto the field trying to give himself some self confidence.

 **-On the field-**

Cilan had just walked onto the field while Ash was just standing here with his hat over his face and his head facing the ground. Cilan thought this was going to be an easy battle since Ash wasn't in the right mind so he decided to be an idiot and taunt him. "What's wrong Ash? Have you finally noticed that your battle recipe has lost it's flavor and will finally understand your battling skills are like a dish with the wrong types of ingredients?" Cilan boasted as Ash just stood there unresponsive but some spectators could see the menacing smile crawling onto his face. Cilan decided to keep taunting Ash but soon realised it was his worst mistake since Ash rasied his head only to show a menacing smile as he started laughing (think of Light Yagami from the Death Note ANIME not that Netfix abomination). Ash slowly calmed down as the referee walked onto the field and started explaining the rules. "this is a 3vs3 battle between Straiton City Gym Leader Cilan Dent and the Pride of Pallet town who has defeated the Orange League and Battle Frontier, Ash Ketchum. Substitutions are allowed and moves such as U-Turn and Volt Switch are allowed. Trainers are you ready!?" The referee shouted as both Ash and Cilan nodded in approval. "Battle begin!"

"Crustle! I need your assistance!" Cilan shouted as he threw his Pokeball in the air and his Stone Home Pokémon appeared.

"Samurott! Show us your water prowess!" Ash shouted as his Pokeball opened up and revealed his Formidable Pokémon to the crowd. (before you ask, that is Samurotts classification)

"Crustle vs Samurott! Begin!"

"Crustle! Serve up a scrumptious **Rock Slide**!" Cilan commanded.

"Samurott dodge with **Aqua Jet** and then use **Ice Beam** to freeze it!" Ash shouted which caused some of the audience to cheer as they recognised that attack Ash was using.

Samurott managed to dodge the **Rock Slide** and used **Ice Beam** to freeze his **Aqua Jet** to form one of Ash's combo moves: **Ice Aqua Jet**

"W-what is this!?" Cilan demanded!

"This is a combo move I created while in Sinnoh it' a mixture of **Aqua Jet** and **Ice Beam** to form a more powerful version with the ice attribute added on. I call it **Ice Aqua Jet**.

The move hit Crustle head on but thanks to it's ability Sturdy it was able to stay standing.

"Tsk I forgot it's ability as Sturdy, no matter I won't make that mistake again... **HYDRO CANNON**!" Ash shouted

"Crustle quickly dodge it!" Cilan shouted but it was al in vain as Crustle was too damaged to move and when the move collided with Crustle it created a cloud of smoke but everyone knew Crustle was down and out and when the smoke cleared everyone's assumption was right.

"Crustle is unable to battle so Samurott wins! Cilan send out your next Pokémon!" the referee announced as both Ash and Cilan returned their Pokémon.

"Stunfisk! Help me out!" Cilan shouted as his Pokeball opened up to reveal his Trap Pokémon.

"Seismitoad! Revenge is near!" Ash called as his Vibration Pokémon appeared on the field and glared at the Trap Pokémon infront of him.

"Stunfisk vs Seismitoad...Battle begin!"

"Seismitoad use **Drain Punch** followed by **Poison Jab**!" Ash commanded ash Seismitoad ran towards Stunfisk at an alarming rate.

"Stunfisk use **Thunderbolt** combined with **Muddy Water**!" Cilan commanded desperately as he clearly forgot about both of Seismitoad's key features it being a Ground type and it's ability Water Absorb so Seismitoad just carried on running with the attacks having no effect on him. Clear to say that Stunfisk didn't survive that attacks which left the audience laughing and an embarrassed Cilan.

"S-stunfisk i-is unable t-to battle! S-seismitoad wins! Cilan c-choose y-your next Pokémon!" the referee shouted while trying to contain his laughter. Cilan returned Stunfisk with Ash again returning his Pokémon. "Now Cilan you can either face this Pokémon in this Pokeball or you can face Pikachu." Ash stated as he holds up a Pokeball while Pikachu's cheeks are sparking. "I chose the Pokeball!" Cilan shouts in terror as he knows Pikachu would show no mercy. "Ok then get ready for this one then." Ash says as Pikachu stands on his shoulder.

"Basculin! Time to fight!" Cilan shouts as he hopes he can beat one of Ash's Pokémon.

Ash just smiles as he throws the Pokeball in the air. "Show Cilan how strong you have become! Come on out...SIMISAGE!" Ash roars as Cilan's old partner appears before him on the battlefield.

"Basculin vs Simisage! Battle begin!"

"Basculin use **Aqua Jet**!" Cilan shouts as he watches his Hostile Pokémon charges towards the Thorn Monkey Pokémon he once called a friend.

"Simisage...take it head on!" Ash commanded and Simisage nodded.

Basculin hit Simisage head on but noticed it did no damage to Simisage or if it did, it was very little. Cilan was starting to get desperate so he called out another command.

"Use **Crunch**!" he shouted as Basculin's teeth glowed bright white and grew longer but like it's first move it did very little if not no damage.

Cilan kept on shouting different attacks but always met with the same result little or no damage being done to Simisage.

Finally Ash spoke up and Simisage got ready to attack. "Simisage use **Bullet Seed** rapid fire! Aim around Basculin" Ash shouted as Simisage launched a barrage of seeds towards Basculin which tried to escape but was unable to due to the seeds path. "Now charge up a **Solar Beam** and wait for my command!" Ash commanded as Simisage started gathering light in his hair.

"B-basculin! Y-you have to d-dodge it!" Cilan shouted with terror clear in his voice but Basculin was unable to with the seeds still blocking his way out.

"Simisage...FIRE!" Ash shouted as Simisage let forth a beam of the suns energy towards the Hostile Pokémon who was unable to do anything but take the attack head on. When the attack collided there was an explosion while dust and smoke covered the entire field. Cilan was hoping Basculin was still in the battle but soon lost all hope when the smoke and dust started to clear and revealed a fainted Basculin on the field. "Basculin is unable to battle! Simisage wins therefore the victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town!" The referee shouted as the whole crowd minus the traitors roared in to cheers and claps while Ash simply returned Simisage with words of thanks and walked out of the stadium.

 **-Outside the Stadium-**

When Ash walked out the stadium he expected to see his family waiting for him but to his surprise no-one was there. He stood there confused but decided to walk back to his room. When he walked in he saw Sara in dress and she was the only one in the room. "Hey Sara do you know where the others are?" Ash asked in curiosity but he couldn't help but admire the beauty the dress brought out in Sara. "No I don't know where the others are Ash-senpai but i was hoping me and you can go on a date..." Sara said with a blush covering her face. Ash just smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "Of course we can Sara just let me have a shower and get hanged then we can go. Oh and also you can stop calling me Ash-senpai since we are dating now." Ash said with a smile. "Ok Ash." Sara replied back as she had a mini celebration in her head.

After a while Ash walked out of his bedroom in a black dress suit with a white shirt and black tie while also wearing white gloves. (Sebby's outfit from Black Butler) Sara couldn't help but blush from how handsome Ash looked in his choice of clothing. "Ready to go Sara?" Ash asked as he held out his hand for Sara to take. Sara nodded shyly as she took his hand and walked out of Ash's room and towards a restaurant called "The Divine Heaven". When Ash and Sara sat down in their seats, near the back of the room, the waitress who was taking their orders attempted to flirt with Ash but Ash kindly said no and explained he was on a date with his girlfriend. The waitress looked at Sara with a hint of jealousy and walked away to get their orders. After a while Ash and Sara's order's were brought up to them and they started eating. "So how do feel this date is going Sara?" Ash inquired as he cut up his chicken tender. (Shocker Ash is eating slowly and not like a wild Snorlax). "I feel like it's going great Ash." Sara replied with a smile on her face. She also had a drop of sauce on her face which Ash wiped off with a napkin.

After they had finished their meal Ash paid for it while also giving the owners a tip as he walked out the door which shocked them. Ash and Sara took a walk along the edge of the tournaments location and walked down a pathway in the trees that lead to a great view of the sunset over the horizon of the ocean. Sara rested her head on Ash's shoulder as he slowly stroked her hair. "Ash, thank you for making this date great for me. I had a lot of fun today and it makes me feel so happy with how you treat us all." Sara stated as she looked at the sunset. Ash smiled and kissed Sara's forehead. "Hey you know i treat all my girls with respect and always think of them first so don't worry about me treating you any differently." He replied as he watched the sunset with her.

After a while the sun had gone down and Ash and Sara decided it was time to head back to their room for the night, but Sara had another idea in mind which is why she had asked the others to go do something or stay with the others for the night.

- **Flashback Sara's POV-**

Me and the others were sitting in Ash's room waiting for him to come back after his battle with Cilan but I wanted to have a special night with him so I asked the other girls if they could go do something or the night. Of course Ursula and Charlotte understood what I meant by 'Special Night' so they helped me get the others out of the room and the guys, especially Red and Gary were more than happy to let the others crash in their rooms for the night. After they has left Ursula handed me a dress she had worn when she did contests and told me it would impress Ash, so I thanked her and walked int the other room to change into it.

- **Present** **Normal POV-**

 **Lemon Warning**

Ash and Sara had walked back into the room and Ash was still confused to why the others weren't in the room waiting for him. Sara took this chance and captured his lips in surprise as she passionately kissed him. Ash was shocked at first but then returned the kiss as he licked Sara's lips asking for entrance which she playfully denied so Ash grabbed her ass and gave it a nice squeeze earning a soft moan from Sara which allowed hi to quickly slip his tongue in her mouth and start a battle for dominance which he won. Wen they finally broke the kiss Sara had a massive blush on her face due to what she just did but was surprised when Ash grabbed her hand and led her into his bedroom. "This is what you wanted isn't it Sara?" Ash asked to which Sara just nodded shyly.

Ash smiled as he leaned in to kiss Sara again and started another battle for dominance to which Sara put up quite a fight this time but still lost. Sara moaned into the kiss as she slowly moved her hand underneath Ash's dress shirt and felt his abs which made her blush more as she felt his toned body. With her other hand Sara slowly started to unbutton Ash's shirt as he threw his suit and tie onto a nearby chair as he deepened the kiss. Sara broke out the kiss and started to remove her dress while Ash took off his shirt that Sara started to unbutton and threw it onto the same chair with his suit top, tie and trousers while Sara put her dress on top of Ash clothes. Sara and Ash were now both left in their undergarments and Sara pushed Ash down onto the bed as she sat on his chest while straddling him.

Ash then started to kiss her neck which cause Sara to start moaning in pleasure as Ash kept on hissing until he found the sweet spot. Sara then started to take off her bra as Ash left hickeys on her neck. When Ash was done he flipped them so Sara was now underneath him and started trailing kisses down her body and towards her breasts where he took one in his mouth and started to move his tongue over her erect nipple while he took the other in his hand and started to massage it. Sara was now moaning in pleasure as Ash kept on switching between her breasts. Eventually Ash stopped leaving a disappointed Sara but then began trailing kisses further down her body until he reached her soaked panties. Ash smiled as he looked up at Sara as she looked away with a massive blush over her face. "You really are enjoying this aren't you Sara?" Ash asked teasingly as Sara nodded her head. Ash then slowly removed her soaked panties and threw them into the pile by the chair. He inserted one digit into her womanhood and started to pump his finger in and out of her slowly as Sara moaned in ecstasy and she arched her back. Ash added two more digit and was pumping in and out of her faster now which resulted in Sara becoming a moaning mess. Ash then moved his face near her womanhood and started to lick it slowly. Sara wrapped her legs around his head to keep him there as he dug his tongue deeper into her. "Ahhh~ Oh Ash~ Eat me out Ash!~ OH~" Sara moaned as she felt a knot in her stomach. After a few more licks Sara arched her back as she let out a loud moan causing a swell of her cum to get all over Ash's face as he stopped licking. Sara was panting from orgasming so hard but knew it wasn't over yet as she looked at the bulge in Ash's boxers and she slowly gulped and pulled them down revealing his raging boner for her to enjoy.

Grasping his manhood Sara rubbed it up and down with her hand earning a small groan from Ash signifying he was enjoying it. Sara slowly began to pick up speed which earned more groans and moans of pleasure form Ash. After a while Sara decided to lick his manhood from the tip to the base before engulfing it in her mouth causing her to gag a little as it went into her throat causing her to breath out her nose as she started to bob her head slowly down Ash's manhood gaining speed after every bob. After a while Ash felt an urge in his manhood to release something, Sara noticed this and picked up her pace before she felt him stiffen and release his seed into her mouth to which she swallowed it all and licked her lips. "I hope you are ready to give me the main course Ashy~." Sara said seductively as she lay down on the bed and exposed her womanhood for Ash to penetrate. Ash, getting the message, smiled and lined himself up with her entrance before slowly pushing it in which earned a pained cry from Sara as she adjusted. Ash noticed blood coming out of her womanhood and looked at Sara. "You are giving me your first Sara?" He asked as Sara nodded. "I wanted you to be my first and my last Ash." She stated as she tried to adjust to having Ash inside her. Eventually Sara gave an experimental move of her hips as the pain went away and nodded at Ash giving him permission to move/ Ash slowly started to thrust in and out of Sara as she let out moans of pleasure. "Ah~ Ash~ Faster~! Harder~! Please~!" Sara moaned out as Ash picked up his speed and began thrusting into her harder and faster earning more moans from her. Eventually they both felt the same feeling they felt before. "Sara I'm going to cum!" Ash shouted. "Me too Ash let's do it together!" Sara responded through her moans. After a few more thrust both Ash and Sara felt the same rush they felt before and they both shouted "I'M CUMMING!" After that Ash collapsed beside her on the bed and pulled her into his embrace. "I love Sara, just as much as the others." Ash stated as he slowly drifted off the sleep. "I love you too, Ash." Sara responded before she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **And done...Well this chapter was fun to write up. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if the lemon sucked it was my first attempt at writing one so don't judge ok! Hopefully I'll be able to write a few more chapter before the end of the year so I'm going to need your help to make that a reality so let me know your idea's for this story. By the way i want to mention something about a review i received...HOW DOES WHAT ASH DID NOT OK YET HIS MOHER FORCED HIM TO SNG AND SHE BEAT HIM, HIS 'FRIENDS' TRIED TO KILL HIM, TWICE, AND THE FIVE GIRLS HE TRAVELLED WITH TRIED TO RAPE HIM! Seriously if that's ok to you then you need to get yourself checked out, I'm sorry but that's the truth and besides what Ash did is no where near what he could've done as he could've just strait up killed them but he let them live.**

 **Anyways like always I'm always open to story suggestions and also suggestions for the harem. Also If you have any OC's (Original Characters for those who don't know) and you want them to be included don't be shy about PMing me and letting me know you want it in the story just make sure to let me know what role you want them to play in the story. Anyways see you guys next time. Doomed Flare out!**

 **Anyways the Harem includes:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Caitlin**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Anabel**

 **Roxie**

 **Roxanne**

 **Clair**

 **Flannery**

 **Zoey**

 **Ursula**

 **Charlotte (OC)**

 **Lillie (from Sun and Moon)**

 **Bianca (Altomare)**

 **Angie**

 **Jasmine**

 **Sara Yurikimo (OC from Cutesaralisa)**


End file.
